Tabi No Yume A Journey of Dream
by xXWingXx
Summary: A short story/fan fiction of Mushi Uta. Followed the Novel's setting and timeline, self invented characters, and some cross overs from other Animes.  After becoming a Mushitsuki, Will Lind able to escape the chase of SEPB? and further fulfill his dream?
1. Chapter 1

Tabi no Yume (A Journey of Dream)

Prologue –

The beginning of a dream

Lind Part 0

It was a full moon night in September, a little cloudy and windy. A boy was walking down the street near a riverside, wearing his old torn jacket and dirty jeans. He clenched his fists inside his pockets to warm up his fingers while trudging forward against the piercing breeze. Sleepy and tired, but he moved on. He stopped in front of a bench on the sidewalk under a bridge to sit down and take a break.

His name is Lind; a sixteen year old boy who's the eldest son of a family. He had just moved to this country not so long ago; hence he didn't really know much about the language being spoken. Recently his father was forced to undergo major surgery because of a brain cancer. His mom just gave birth to his younger brother, Hikaru. Today was supposed to be a happy day for Lind because he had just finished his first day of work at a nearby restaurant and earned his first pot of gold. But instead of celebrating the accomplishment with his family, he ran out on his own after a big argument with his parents. He was angry at what his parents had said and done for him. Not only that they brought him to this stupid who-knows-where place and forced him to live here with them. He had no friends. He gets bullied in school. And now he had to deal with these family matters. He might have to drop out of school to be the head of the family and start earning money.

_Man, why do I have a life like this? …_

Lind pulled up his legs into a crouching position on the bench, while glaring at the river.

_I was working my ass off. Why do I have to deal with them when I come home all tired and stuff? Not to mention they took my money as well._

The wind started to blow, howling in his ear. The roads were empty, only a few cars passing by. There was no one else in the area beside the boy. He felt like his world was coming to an end. He crossed his arms around his knees to make himself warmer; starting to feel very sleepy.

_Maybe it would be better for me to just die… No one would care anyway. I don't want to live anymore... not in a world like this..._

A tear rolled down his bright red cheeks, as he raised his head to look at the bright full moon.

"Why are you crying?"

A woman with perfectly round sunglasses and a red coat that covered her down to her knees suddenly appeared next to Lind. A very grown up lady with beautiful long hair. She stared directly at Lind's wet face with an evil grin.

"Boy, what is your dream? What do you want or want to become in your life?" she asked with a soft voice

"I... don't know…" Lind laughed. He didn't seem to care about her sudden appearance.

"Ask yourself. What is it that you really want?"

The woman spoke again with a fragile sweet voice that caught Lind's attention. The luscious voice had put his mind at ease, to only thinking about the answer that she seeks.

Closing his eyes slowly, Lind began to have flashbacks of every single memory that had made him into who he is today; whether they were happy or sad. Many things that he had experienced in life up to now that he wanted to change, to help or save those that were like him throughout the world, to end pain and sorrow, to stop crying, to make the world a better place…

After a long silence, Lind mumbled with a weak and low voice.

"I… want power, to save and help people that are like me, to end sorrow and sadness, to create a better future for everyone…"

He then paused for a second.

"I … want to make a better world…"

He smiled weakly. But spoke with confidence.

Right at that moment, white auras started flowing out of Lind's whole body. It surrounded Lind for a spit second and flowed right into the woman's mouth. Lind felt parts of his mind had disappeared as if it was eaten or something. It didn't hurt, but the emptiness felt uncomfortable. He also felt something was injected into his body in place of the lost mind; something abnormal.

"Very interesting and delicious dream... I hope it comes true for you… He he..."

The woman giggled happily as if she just had finished a gourmet dinner, and then stepped into the darkness without leaving any trace.

_Tsk, alone again huh. Maybe it's time for me to go then. _

Lind felt disappointed. He thought that the woman would stay with him a little bit longer. Right when he was about to stand up and walk toward the dam in the river, he saw a very beautiful emerald ball of light flying toward him. He put forward his right hand for the creature to land on. It was a dragonfly, but not any normal one that he had ever seen. It was a dragonfly-like insect with four pairs of wings, and four eyes, in a very pretty emerald color and about the size of a soda can.

"Hey little one, what are you doing here?"

Lind smiled while patting the creature's head with his other hand. He didn't seem to be scared of the creature. But rather bonded with it as if it was a part of him.

[Side notes: "Mushi" [Bug in Japanese] are mysterious bug-like parasites that appeared ten years ago. They fed on the dreams of its human host and provide supernatural powers in exchange. Humans' desires of things or dreams of wanting to become someone were "Mushi's" source of energy. The targets of the infections were mainly teenagers. Although the government had disputed the existence of Mushi, rumors about them had already spread worldwide. Once possessed, the "Mushi" will feed on the host's dreams until either itself or the host dies. Hosts whose Mushi were killed will become "Fallen". They lose all their dreams, memories, emotions, and are unable to do anything on their free will unless ordered to.]

Near the river bank, the full moon shined on a boy whose was lying on the dam playing with an unknown creature that looked like an insect.

Suddenly, three people appeared behind Lind and started surrounding him. They were all wearing black coats and huge electronic goggles that covered half of their faces. Most of them were about the same age as Lind or older. One of the oldest looking kids pressed some buttons on his goggles and began to speak.

"This is team Bravo. We had just lost the target**.** But we discovered a new host, probably just got infested by "Oogui". We're now bringing him back to the HQ."

He finished with the report and turned to Lind.

"We're the Special Environmental Preservation Bureau [SEPB]. We have to take you with us because of the special power that you currently possess. If you refuse, we will have to use brutal force to terminate your "Mushi", the source of your power."

Lind stood silent. He didn't seem to notice their appearance. He was too tired and sleepy to do anything after his encounter with "Oogui".

"Tsk, kids these days. Do they even have manners? Gosh."

One of the teens with blonde hair complained. He walked closer to Lind.

The dragonfly flew rapidly in front of Lind to warn him about the incoming danger, but it was no use. Lind had no reaction at all. The dragonfly then landed on Lind's right arm. Its emerald aura shined brighter as it slowly wraps its tiny legs around Lind's arm, thus transforming itself into some sort of armguard. Its formal body can hardly be recognized, other than the wings that were left behind on the armguard and eyes at the front. The wind started to blow hard, forming little whirlwinds around Lind when the wings of the armguard started to vibrate and flap.

"Stop right there! Or else you will get hurt!"

The blonde hair guy shouted, calling forward his "Mushi". A giant hornet that shot its stinger at Lind the moment it appeared. But it was no use. The whirlwinds effortlessly reflected the stinger. It caught Lind's attention though, which made him turn his body facing the attackers. He raised his right hand at the hornet, and flicked his index finger.

Bang! The hornet was shot down by an invisible force.

"Argh…He went berserk…"

The blonde hair boy bent down to his knees, as if his shared the pain with his "Mushi".

"The ability to control air movement to create winds... such troublesome power... Guys, stay back."

The oldest kid shouted, while summoning his own "Mushi". A giant horn beetle that was like the size of a car appeared.

"This is going to get ugly…."

The other teen also summoned his "Mushi". A locust with sharp wings appeared next to him, ready for action.

The wind blew harder, forming bigger whirlwinds in front of Lind's right palm. He lifted his right arm at them. Just right when Lind was about to fire, he flinched backward and bent down into a kneeling posture, shaking his head painfully.

"Looks like he has regained consciousness. Attack while we can!"

The oldest kid ordered. The giant horn beetle stepped forward and fired its gigantic side horn at Lind.

_I … won't lose, not now… I still haven't fulfilled my dream yet…_

Lind panted while trying to get up. The dragonfly's eyes grew deep red, as if it was trying to overtake Lind's body again. Staring at the flying side horn, Lind stood up reluctantly and swung back his right arm as far as he could, like a pitcher. The whirlwinds started to gather and compress around his right arm.

"Arggaaahh!"

Lind roared and then swung his right arm furiously at the direction of the flying side horn. The compressed whirlwinds that surrounded his right arm before were thrown at high velocity, slicing every single object in its path. It cut the side horn in half, thus blowing the giant horn beetle ten feet away. The giant horn beetle must have ridiculously hard shells to endure such strong and sharp air blades. Right after the cast, Lind collapsed on the ground, breathing hard against the cold floor and unable to move an inch. Slowly closing his eyes, he saw a blurry glimpse of two people running towards him from far away.

Deep within Lind's mind, parts of happy and sad memories showed up. The first time he fell in love, the time he played with old friends, the time when he went to the mall with his family, the looks of his parents and his little brother... They appeared but slowly …fading away. Those memories disappeared as if they were eaten by something... Without any more resistance, Lind gave in to the darkness and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

1.00 _Resume _

Lind Part 1:

One February morning, when the sun had just risen, the sky was serene and soothing. Lind woke up in response to his loud alarm clock, still feeling a bit sleepy. The time was 7:10 AM. He crawled out of his bed, and opened his bedroom window to let in some fresh air, while stretching his whole body with some exercises.

_*Knock-knock*_

"Are you up yet Lind? I'm coming in now"

A gentle feminine voice could be heard as the door was slowly opened.

Lind pulled over the curtains to let the sun shine into his room. An average height and slim teenage girl in her high school uniform could be clearly seen entering the room. She flinched a bit when the sunlight glared in her eyes. She was wearing a white collar blouse with a white striped black blazer, a checkered skirt and long black stockings. Her longhair reached all the way down to her shoulder. She had dark glittering eyes and beautiful whitish skin. Her name is Yaya (夜夜), sixteen years old just like Lind, a member of the household that Lind currently with.

"Don't come in until I say so. How many times have I told you that?"

Lind said as he walks over to the computer desk, sits down in his chair and turns on the desktop.

"I thought you are still sleeping. Anyway, breakfast is ready. Dress up and come down."

"Okay, let me just check something first."

Yaya nodded and walked out of the room without closing the door.

Lind quickly opened a web browser and typed in "Mushi" as the search string.

[Side note: "Mushi" means bug in Japanese.]

A second later, more than a million results showed up. Majority of the results were forum chats with blurred picture of giant insects and people as topics, and most of the comments were pretty negative. There were comments like "Those hosts should all go die!" or "Nasty, disgusting, and scary".

"This is getting worst…"

Lind sighed as he scrolls down the comment list, shaking his head.

The term "Mushi" had already existed for almost ten years. They were the unknown creatures that manifest on teenagers to devour their dreams. Maybe as compensation to their human hosts for the meals, "Mushi" granted super-natural powers to their owners for them to use. Although the government had always denied the fact that these creatures exist, rumors regarding "Mushi" have already spread worldwide through the internet. The Hosts of "Mushi" were being treated like monsters throughout the society, mainly because of their abilities and fact that they were always surrounded by their "Mushi".

Lind then moved on with his morning routine, browsing the internet while getting ready for school. He opened the closet next to the bed to search for his school uniform and socks. Through the reflection of a mirror hanged on the side of the room, an average healthy looking boy could be seen; a boy with a short hairstyle that was a bit longer in the front, deep green dark eyes, slim and above average body. Lind made a final adjustment to his checkered necktie and walked out of his room, made a turn at the stairway and ran down. He saw three teenagers, including Yaya, from before sitting around a square Italian table, eating their western breakfast. They all wore the same school uniforms.

The girl who sat at Yaya's left smiled at Lind. She had almost the same hairstyle as Yaya, but loves to tie her hair into side ponytails most of the time. She had a model type of beauty with a pair of innocent eyes. She was also older than rest of them by one year. Her name is Lina, but they always called her Lina-nee.

[Side note: "Nee" is one way of addressing an elder sister in Japan.]

The boy who sat across from Lina continued his breakfast, didn't seem to care about Lind's appearance at all. He had medium length hair, deep dark eyes and a slender body. The cold look in his eyes was reflecting the emptiness and silence within his heart. No one really knew much about him, nor his personality beside Lina. His codename is [Lagann]. He hasn't told anyone his real name yet.

"Morning, Lind. Anything happened on the net?"

Lina asked as she passes Lind his share of breakfast.

"Nothing much, just the same old stuff. I still haven't received any messages from Sean though."

Lind sat down next to [Lagann] and began to eat his breakfast.

"I see... By the way, it's your half year anniversary of coming to this household. Want to eat anything special for tonight?"

Lina smiled brightly at Lind.

"Anything is fine, Lina-nee. Don't have to be nice to him." Yaya interrupted, while playing the sausage with her fork.

"Ya~Ya [Lind is making fun of Yaya's name]. Keep yapping, as long as you're not the one cooking."

"What? I can cook as well as Lina-nee! And don't use my name like that!"

Yaya threw her fork at Lind, but he caught it in the midair.

"Shut up… I'm eating here."

Lagann said with a staring cold look, but they ignored him.

"Calm down guys… I guess I'll make the decision for tonight then."

Lina sighed while shaking her head.

This was their usual morning exchange, noisy but lovely (not quite).

"Oh no, I just remember that I have to send this mail before afternoon… Could you please take it to the mail box for me Lind?"

Lina asked while taking the mail out of her book bag.

"Okay, I'm about to go for an exercise anyway."

Lind grabbed the mail and rushed to the entrance.

"Don't forget your book bag! Dummy! "

Yaya shouted and threw Lind's book bag at him.

"Thanks Yaya. See you guys later."

Lind caught the book bag and put it over his shoulder. He also grabbed his rollerblade from the shoe shelf to shove his feet in and dashed out.

Lind glided down the hill at a high speed, feeling the wind press firmly on his whole body. He did some rollerblade tricks on the sidewalk for fun, jumped over random things, while enjoying the morning view. After a few minutes, Lind stopped by a mail box and threw the mail inside. As he skated pass a park, a giant Sakura tree appeared in his view. The tree was one of the famous spots in the city, as tall as a three story building and was over a hundred years old. Lind stood still and looked at the beautiful tree from a distance.

_It __had__ been __half__ year already huh…_

As he stared at the scenery, past memories began to awaken.

That night when Lind first became a host for "Mushi", right after he had lost conscious during the battle. He was rescued by two people. [Fubuki] [Blizzard in Japanese] the leader of a resistance force composed by a group of hosts called the Bug Wings, and [Okuwa] her male bodyguard. They escorted Lind to a safer area and explained the situation and options to him. Lind had to choose, to either continue the way he lived and risk being discovered again by the Special Environmental Preservation Bureau [short note: [SEPB] are a special agency of the government who deploy "Mushi" hosts to catch or terminate other "Mushi" hosts], or to join Bug Wings so he can be protected. Lind chose the second option and left the city with [Fubuki] and [Okuwa]. So he wouldn't cause his family any trouble and danger. He was granted some portion of money after he told [Fubuki] about his family's situation. Apparently, the organization was sponsored by a billionaire, who had a tight connection to the [Fubuki]. Lind moved to a city called "Joetsu" later on, an island city far away with a population around twenty thousand people, and was placed with a new family.

*_Message alarm by Crawling Life_*

Lind woke up from his daydream and took his phone out and read the message.

"_Are you done with the mail? Classes are starting soon, hurry up. .__ by __ Yaya__"_

_Oh… crap._

Flabbergasted by the time shown on his watch, Lind looked around the area for any signs of people. He waited for a couple to walk pass and hid behind the giant Sakura tree while grabbing his goggles, which were black with green stripes from his book bag to put on.

_Guess I have no other choic__es…_

Lind flattened out his hands, while stretching his arms outward so that his body resembled a cross. A mysterious looking insect appeared out of nowhere. It was an abnormal dragonfly with eight wings and four eyes, in an emerald glow. It landed on Lind's right shoulder. The dragonfly's eyes started to turn red as it slowly flapped its wings. Small whirlwinds started to form on both of Lind's palms. As the dragonfly flapped its wings harder and faster, the whirlwind started to become more furious and intense, making strong blowing noises.

_Focus… compress… and release_

Eyes closed, Lind stood in a ready-to-run posture. He touched both of his rollerblades with the whirlwinds formed on each palm and jumped! At that split moment, he had completely disappeared in midair, only leaving strong gusts behind. He was flying from place to place with the speed of a jet. The whirlwinds from before went inside Lind's special made rollerblades, accelerating the wheels from within, and surrounded it. Lind's "Mushi" had the ability to control or compress air movements around him, hence he could surround himself with strong wind, or compress the wind and fire them as air bullets or blades.

_I've learned how to use my power during this __half__ year, I'll become stronger…_

Lind paused in his thoughts for a second and looked in the direction of the school.

_One day, I'll definitely fulfill my dream of making a better world. Where there will be no sadness, pain, hatred but only... happiness._

Lind then looked at the direction of his current house.

_I'll start __first __with the family that__ has__ been taking care of me, then this town and beyond…_

With a bright smile on his face, Lind flew from building to building at blinding speed.

Seven people were standing on top of the giant Sakura tree branches, looking down at the city. All of them were wearing pure white army coats that covered most of their bodies and huge electronic goggles that covered half their faces.

"…I… finally found …you ~…." A teenage boy giggled frantically. He stood at the center of the group, with a [04] tattooed on the lower left side of his face.


	3. Chapter 3

1.01

Yaya Part 1:

The sound of the bell was heard throughout the school signaling the end of another day.

"Up… bow… thank you for the lesson today."

Students said their usual sentence and started leaving the classroom. The sound of chitchats and running filled the empty hallway as the sun started to set. The rays reflected from the windows made the classroom fill with a warm orange-red color, creating a very lovely and calm atmosphere.

Only a pair of students was left behind in the classroom. A girl who was looking down at a sleeping boy, with a facial expression of a dreamer on his face and drooling all over the table, sitting next to her. Irritated by his behavior, she walked over and lowered her lips close to his left ear, saying,

"It's dinner time…~~"

The boy unconsciously murmured a few names of different foods, and then turned his head around for another never ending nap.

_… Hmm … Need more __firepower__ huh…_

Again, the girl continued with her mischievous actions.

"There is a very sexy and young looking chick wearing a bikini in …"

"What! Where?"

Before the girl could finish her sentences, the boy had awakened from his nap, looking furiously around for this so-called Bikini-girl. He would never expect to see a side of a book bag swinging straight at his face at the speed of light!

"Oh, Sh!...Ughh…"

The boy covered his face painfully with both hands while groaning. He stood up to look at the abusive girl who just deliberately interrupted his nap time.

"Yaya! Just tell me that the class is over! Don't abuse me with your heavy book bag!"

"Hmph! It's your fault for falling asleep first, not to mention waking up to that stupid… …"

"I was just tired from this morning"

Lind stretched his body while yawning.

"Don't tell me that you used the "power"! You're not supposed to release it unless it's an emergency!"

"Don't worry about it. No one saw me anyway, because I was flying so fast on top of the buildings."

Lind took his phone out to check the time, while packing his book bag.

"Yaya, I have to go get something. Can you wait for me by the park in like thirty minutes?"

Lind rushed of out the room, with a brim smile on his face. He must be looking forward to something exciting.

_Hmph! __… What's the point in asking if you're not going to listen to my response…?_

With a wry smile, Yaya walked out of the classroom and strolled to her destination.

The sound of children playing could be heard as Yaya entered the park. She picked a spot shaded by a giant oak tree on the last bench to sit down. The view of children chasing after each other made Yaya smile, thinking, "Wow, they're so cute".

Gentle breezes blew into the park as the sky started to get darker. Parents began picking up their children from the playground to head home for dinner.

"Kouta ~ , let's go home now"

"Okay Dad, what are we going to have for dinner tonight?"

A little boy jumped into his dad's arm, then climbed onto his back for a piggy back ride.

"Umm, I don't know. Why don't you ask mommy?"

"It's a secret, but I bet you'll love it."

A lovely family scene that could be seen almost everywhere. Just by staring at these scenes, a mixture of strong emotions arose from within, making her feel uneasy. Yaya bit her lips, while looking down at her skirt, trying to suppress these weird feelings. Suddenly, a strong dizziness attacked Yaya out of nowhere; making her pant and fall to the side of the bench. She grabbed onto the handle of the bench, preventing herself from falling off the bench. Yaya's "Mushi", a black with white stripes firefly appeared out of nowhere, landing on her knee. It looks very similar to a firefly called, "Luciola", but with longer tentacles and bigger abdomen.

"What's… wrong, Taru?…"

["Mushi" normally won't appear on their own unless the "Host" summons them. However, there were also cases when "Mushi" appeared to protect their Host or forced by other "Mushi's" effects.]

The firefly turned its head facing Yaya, its' pitch black eyes stared right at her as if it was asking for help. If you looked closer at the firefly, there were some sort of black webs tangled all over it. The webs looked unreal, fading in and out from time to time. The firefly's eyes grew deep red as it emitted an orange yellowish light from its abdomen. Yaya tried to get up, but fell right down on the side of the bench. The dizziness was too strong, nothing like this ever happened before. The light emitted by the firefly surrounded Yaya, which made her vision lighter and blurrier.

The next moment when Yaya opened her eyes, she was standing alone in the middle of a crossroad, at a completely different place. She looked around, trying to grasp any clue of what happened. She then fixed her gaze at a little girl who just dashed out around the corner, running straight towards her. The young girl was probably around eight or nine years old, wearing a one-piece black dress with black ribbons tied on both side of her hair, a typical funeral outfit. The little girl ran pass Yaya without even look at her.

_*Thump*_

Yaya's heart skipped a beat, followed by a light chest pain. Looking at the back of the little girl, a sudden impulse arose within, making Yaya chase after her. The little girl stopped in front of the children's park, staring at the children playing with their parents. A group of adults, who stood near the playground watching over their children, took notice of the little girl and started chitchatting to each other.

"Ah, it is that child. I heard that both of her parents past away a few days ago, from a car accident."

"Wow, really? Who's going to take care of her from now on?"

"I don't know… but I think she is going to one of the orphan houses within the next few days…"

"I see… very unfortunate… "

The little girl lowered her head while walking passes these adults with overcast expressions on their faces. From her back, Yaya could tell that the girl was trembling in fear and … loneliness, shouldering the entire burden alone. The little girl stopped in front of a swing and sat down. Yaya followed her, but stood in front of her rather than sitting next to her on the other swing. This view, this place, and this little girl, everything felt so familiar, but every time when Yaya tried to recall it, her thoughts would get interrupted by a thumping chest pain. A long blanket of silence fell between them, along with the orange-red rays from the sky signaling the end of day. Everyone else had already left the park, because it was getting late. Yaya tried many times to gather up her courage to greet the little girl, but failed miserably. Surprisingly, the little girl never looked at Yaya, she had been looking down at the ground for awhile, probably pondering hard about her agonies.

"Good evening…" A greeting from a tall figured woman broke the silence. She wore a deep red coat that covered down to her knees, a pair of red leather gloves, and perfectly round sunglasses. The woman stared at the little girl as if Yaya wasn't there.

_Oogui … _

The little girl raised her head to look at this mysterious tall woman who was walking closer.

"Little girl, could you tell me what's wrong?" The woman asked while gently stroking the chin of the young girl with her leather gloves.

"My parents…" The little girl stopped for a moment then continued.

"They left me, because I was being a bad girl… Because I told them that they're not my real parents… Because they wouldn't buy that ribbon for me…"

Yaya felt a light chest pain.

"Hmm…" The woman said with a grin on her face.

"Daddy… Mommy… I'm feeling bad about what I did… I'll be a good girl from now on. I won't talk back to you anymore… I'll do my homework and go to bed on time... I'll stop being picky about food and do the house work... I don't care about those ribbons anymore… I don't want anything else… I'm sorry…"

_Stop … _

Again, that running pain could be felt as Yaya begs the little girl to stop.

"So please…" A tear rolled down the little girl's cheek.

_Stop… it, don't tell her…_

"Please god, if you can hear me. I'll be good… So please." Another tear rolled down, then another.

"I see… what would you wish for right now then?" The woman stopped stroking the girl's chin, but still smiling with that devilish grin.

"_STOP IT!" _

Yaya shouted and jumped at the little girl, trying to stop her from continuing. But it was no use, she flew through the little girl and the swing as if she was invisible. Her voice and action had no impact at all, neither the little girl or the woman could see or hear her. The chest pain grew stronger, making her heart beat faster and faster, along with a rushing headache.

"I want my family back… I'll do anything… So please ! Give my Family back to me!…Wahhhh…."

Bursting into tears, the little girl cried out loud. White auras started wafting from her little body, piercing the playground with shining rays.

Yaya sat there and watched the whole tragedy happen, bit deep into her lips as she cried with the little girl. There was nothing that Yaya could've done. This conversation, this view, this day, everything happened already. This was the past, the worst day of her life that she had unconsciously suppressed deep inside her memory. That little girl was Yaya, and today was the day when her parents were announced dead, thus she became a host for "Mushi". No matter how much she wanted to change, she couldn't change this day of hell.

_Why!… Why are you showing me this?_

Yaya clenched her fists, while looking around for any signs of enemies. There was no way that she would recall this painful memory all by herself, someone must've used some kind of ability to enforce this forbidden memory to awaken.

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

"Hahaha… you finally noticed? But it's too late, too late…Fall into bottomless despair and become my servant!"

A dry voice was heard above Yaya's head, accompanied with the collapsing sound of her surroundings. In her view, sceneries began to contort into pieces of fragments and disappeared into the darkness. The feelings of regret and hatred within her grew even stronger as the darkness slowly swallowed her body up. Yaya had lost against her feelings, devoured by her own fear and negative emotions.


	4. Chapter 4

1.02

Yaya Part 2:

"Yaya! Can you stop being so stubborn?"

"No! I want those ribbons and I want them now! Go buy them!"

"Those ribbons sold out already, and there won't be any resupply until next week… I'm sorry but you have to pick something else for your birthday."

"No! I told my friends about those ribbons already. I don't want to be a liar! Hmph"

Yaya turned her head away, puffed out her cheeks with anger. She was mad about her missing present for her upcoming tenth birthday. She was so looking forward to it, simply because she wanted to show off to her friends. Her parents exchanged glances at each other with anxious expression. There was nothing they could do to calm their daughter down at this moment, so they decided to do something extraordinary…

"Where are you going?"

From the corner of her gaze, Yaya noticed her parents starting dress up.

"Oh? You want to know?"

"Hmph! Not at all."

"Yaya, this is our final warning. Reflect on your behavior while we're gone or else you won't receive any birthday presents from us."

Her dad opened the front door and stepped out. Her mom was about to follow but stopped midway to turn around and look at Yaya.

"Listen to your daddy once in a while, or else I'll be mad with you too."

After those words, they closed the door behind them. It was pretty normal for a family quarrel, but Yaya never thought that this would be the last time she saw her parents. They were announced dead the next morning from a car accident near the highway. Their disappointed expression would never be forgotten. How terrible Yaya had made them feel. The sound of the closing door echoed in her mind, as if it was symbolizing the end of her parent's life.

"!..."

Yaya panted uncontrollably after she snapped awake from her nightmare. Her body was twitching with fear, along with cold sweats. She tried to calm herself down by deep breathing, but the negative feelings just wouldn't subside. The bitterness and regret were overwhelming her fragile mind. Every time when she closed her eyes, she would remember that night, her parent's facial expression, sounds of the closing door, and the loneliness. It was worse than hell.

"How long has this been?..."

Yaya murmured. She was dazing at her surrounding darkness. It felt like a completely different dimension. She was conscious of freely floating around without anything to grip. She had lost the track of time ever since she fell into this pitch darkness. This place was so dim that she could barely see her fingers when she reached out her hand. She tried to stay awake so she wouldn't get attacked by the painful memories. However, she was near her limit, both physically and mentally. It was just a matter of time before she would get completely taken over by her overwhelming emotions.

"Please… stop…"

The sleepiness arose again, pulling down her eyelids with intensity. She doesn't want to remember those dire memories again. They were too painful, much more painful than death itself.

"Yaya!"

A light and fragile voice could be heard from somewhere in the eternal darkness.

"Wake up!"

Again, that familiar voice echoed. At the direction of the voice, a dim light glittered. Yaya raised her hand toward the weak light, in hoping for an exit. The light suddenly grew stronger, pierced the darkness around her with rays. A force could be felt grabbing onto her hand, pulling her toward the center of the light.

"Yaya! WAKE UP!"

The voice was louder and clearer this time, stunning her eardrums with pressure. Yaya awakened slowly, responding to a boy's violent shake. He had a worried expression on his face that was close to crying.

"What happened? Why did your "Mushi" appear? Did you get attacked or…!"

Not letting Lind finish his sentence, Yaya dived into his arm without any hesitation and cried. He fell onto the floor from the sudden tackle, but hugged her. Yaya kept crying while hugging him tighter and tighter, as if he would go away if she lets go. Lind was first dumbfounded by her action, but then realized that she was just scared. Without any more questions, he gently stroked her head. After a while, Yaya stopped crying and looked up to him with her wet silly face. She must look really horrible and childish right now.

"Jeez, that sure was a surprise. I have never seen you cry in my life."

Lind wiped the remaining teardrops from her cheeks with his long sleeves, while trying to avert her gaze from his blushing face.

"I was afraid… I couldn't do anything to stop that tragedy from happening. It made me remember my dream… which I can no longer… fulfill."

Yaya put her head on his shoulder, while hugging him tighter.

"It will be okay, Yaya. Everything will be fine. You still have us after all. I will also stay by your side no matter what so don't be afraid."

Lind whispered softly to her ear while stroking her silky hair.

"Promise?..."

"Mhm, I promise you with my life." the boy said with a gentle smile.

"Hehe…I'll come haunt you down if you break the promise!"

Yaya replied with a big smile on her face, filling her broken heart with some warmth and love. The feeling of regret and loneliness no longer floated on her mind, because she now remembered; the boy and her friend will always be there for her. They will never abandon her. Yaya raised her head in the direction of a swing in the park.

_Dad… Mom… I've grown… even though I can't accept the fact that you guys lef__t__, but now I'm okay. I'm not alone anymore; I have all these people by my side. _

A little firefly landed on Yaya's shoulder, emitting its light to surround Yaya and the boy. Their fatigues were subsiding bit by bit by the warm light. At the same time, familiar message alarms were heard. Both of their cell phones were playing one of the most popular songs nowadays by a band call "Crawling Life". Both of them took their phone out to check the message as they were getting up.

"Ehh… you picked this song too?" Yaya asked Lind, surprised by the fact that they were using the same ringtone.

"Mhm, it's an awesome song don't you think? Anyway it's from Sean about tonight's mission… Are you ready for it?"

Lind gazed at Yaya, while putting forward his hand.

"Ya, of course. Let's go!"

Yaya held onto his hand. Both of them rushed out of the park with haste. The night had just begun.


	5. Chapter 5

1.03

Lina Part 1:

Under the evening sky that was covered by a thin layer of dark clouds. A pair of teenager were running at a very fast pace through the dark alleys. They wore giant black robes with hoods that covered most of their bodies.

"Come on! Lagann. We don't have much time!"

"I know that!"

They jumped through a barrage of objects without delay, full speeding ahead into the narrow lanes. Lina pressed some buttons on the giant electronic goggles that she was holding while running. Information started appearing over the lens of the goggles; with a red dot on the map showing them their destination.

"According to Sean and the SEPB's goggle that we just robbed, the awakened host should be around this area. We must secure him or her from the SEPB before it's too late."

Through their eyes they saw dark smoke rising over the sky towards the direction of their destination. The sounds of fire trucks and ambulances had already filled the surrounding neighborhood.

_Car accident? … We have to hurry, before the crowds get any bigger._

They dashed into an empty yard after the narrow lanes. Lina suddenly stopped and raised her hand up to signal a stop, while looking around.

"Wait…" She whispered.

_This feeling… It couldn't be…_

"What's wrong...? Lina-nee?"

Lagann walked closer to her, while observing the surrounding with awareness. The empty yard is filled with silence and some unpleasant smells from the garbage bags around the corners. The buildings around the empty yard also seemed to be abandoned; with many wooden boards sealed on the doors and windows.

_We don't have much time and yet…_

"It's an ambush… "

Lina whispered to Lagann from a distance, while summoning forward her "Mushi". A beautiful moth appeared out of the darkness and landed on the side of her shoulder. The moth was covered by a brownish color and beautiful patterns all over the wings, very similar to today's Antherina Suraka moth.

"Ahlala. As expected from the west branch leader of Bug Wing; pretty impressive reaction speed." Said a teenage boy whom was sitting on the rooftop of a storage house, with a [04] tattooed on the lower left side of his face. Figures started to show up one by one from the shadows, surrounded Lagann and Lina in a big semi-circle. They all wore pure white army coats and goggles that covered all of their bodies and faces, which were SEPB's official outfits.

_… Around six medium rank levels… Shouldn't be that hard to deal with, but that tattoo guy… He might be on the same level as me or even higher…And those white army coats… Are they a part of the center branch of SEPB?..._

So many questions popped out in Lina's mind. These people were totally different than the ones that Lina's group had been dealing until now. Difference like the color of those army coats, the strength level, and amount of people they had.

"Oh, excuse me. I forgot to introduce myself, I'm [F]. The fourth squad leader of the "annihilators"."

Lina's trains of thoughts were interrupted by the tattooed guys greeting. He stood up on the rooftop, looking down at Lina and Lagann with an evil grin.

"_Annihilators"? The rumored squad that server directly under the chief of the SEPB for the only purpose of annihilate any hosts that post any danger to the government or compromised the __existence__ of "Mushi" to the public? What are they doing here? ... I have a bad feeling… _

Lina, stunned in fear, while bite deep down her lips and widened her eyes. She had heard many rumors regarding the "Annihilators", but none of them were proven to be true because not even one host had lived to tell the tales… They must have a reason to be here now, and somehow that reason was related to her and Lagann.

"It looks like you knew about our squad? Hehe. That will make my life much easier. Well then, why don't you start by telling me where is [Storm]? I was meant to wait for him here."

_Lind?... Why is he looking for Lind?_

Lina stepped back a bit, getting closer to Lagann. She whispered in a low voice without turning around. "Lagann, listen to me carefully. I need you to find Yaya and Lind, escape the island with them as soon as possible after you find the new host. I'll stay back and hold them off as long as possible."

_No matter how strong you guys are. I should have no problem delaying you all with my startle response… _

Lina's moth flew gently toward her fingertip as it grew larger in size. It flapped its wings slowly, releasing some sort of powders into the air while raising the forewings to reveal two fake eyes underneath. This was known as the "startle response", one of the most typical defenses tactic shared by many insects to scare away enemies. However, Lina's Mushi could further hypnotize any enemies that were under the influence of startle response if they conduct any eye contact with the fake eyes or inhale the powders that were released. Her alias was known as the [Pendulum], one of the strongest member of Bug Wing.

"Lagann? ..."

Lina turned her head around to look at Lagann who didn't respond. Dazed by the view, she was unable to react or say a word. Lagann stood perfectly still, wearing an emotionless expression, looking directly at [F]. Behind his back, a void shape of pupa wrapped by numerous amount of black web could be seen.

_Lagann…? Is he being controlled?_

Lina stared at Lagann for a bit before she turned her head back at [F].

_It must be one of his ability... If I can somehow hypnotize him or overpower his effects, I should able to get Lagann out of it. _

[F] laughed a bit when Lina stared at him, while crouching down into a kneeling posture. "I tried the trick on a girl before, but somehow it got interrupted. Oh well, she was weak anyway. But this guy… He is a strong host, very strong… Too bad his mind wasn't trained properly. And you better hurry, before he gets overwhelmed by despair…"

"!...Lagann! Wake up!"

Lina shouted, while trying to get closer to Lagann. But the black webs were blocking her way. She raised her right hand at him and closed her eyes. The Moth flew gently toward Lagann's direction, while releasing more and more powders. Large amount of powders soon filled Lagann's surrounding; floating freely around the black webs. But it was no use. Lagann's expression was still the same; staring into space, emotionless as if his soul was taken away.

"You won't be able to wake him up from his nightmares with your ability alone. He will stay in that state unless he truly desire to wake up… Hehe. But it would be boring if he just stood there. So let's have some action! Let the show begin!"

[F] snapped his finger at Lina's direction with an evil grin. His minions started summoning their Mushi one by one.

Lagann's body flinched a bit to the sound of the snap. He cocked his head to one side and back, while staring at Lina with a blank expression. And slowly, his expression changed from emotionless to a smile then into an evil grin as he flattened out his fists. But then suddenly, he clenched his fist tightly.

An invisible force hit Lina out of nowhere, forcing her to bend down into a kneeling posture with intense pressure. Her moth was also knocked down by the same force, lying on the ground, trying desperately to get up. As Lina raised her head reluctantly to look at Lagann, she noticed the herd of Mushi forming a semicircle over the sky. Some of them started flapping their wings, creating waves and waves of gust. The gust started blowing away the powders that were released by Lina's moth bit by bit. While the rest of the Mushi herd charged straight at Lina and her moth.

_If… I could somehow use the fake eyes hypnosis ability on them… or…_

Lina looked at her Mushi that was lying on the ground by her side, she couldn't even stand up from the force.

"This is the worst… Yaya… Lind… Escape the island now…" Lina's weak whisper was covered by an overwhelming loud thump sound and ear-piercing insect screeches. The crumble and collapse sound of buildings soon filled the dim empty yard.


	6. Chapter 6

2.00

The Others:

"Argh… Where am I?"

Slowly awakening from a faint, a young girl opened her eyes; trying to grasp a clue of where she might be. Her retinas reddened by the views in front of her, while the smell of gasoline burning filled the air. The burning sensations was felt at every inch of her body made the situation clearer. There was no doubt, she was surrounded in a sea of flames. Although the fires weren't very close to her right now, it was just a matter of time before she gets swallowed by the soaring flames.

"What is going on? …"

Flustered by the situation, she tried to get on her feet, but fell right back down on the ground. She lifted her upper body up for a second try right away, but froze the moment when she spoted a deformed wheelchair next to her.

_That's right… I can't walk anymore…_

The soaring flames and smoke contorted her vision. Although the sound of ambulances and firefighters could be heard far away, they probably wouldn't make it in time for her. There also hadn't been any signs of people ever since she woke up; so she figured that most of victims probably already escaped to a safer area.

The young girl looked down at her one-pieced patient dresses that covered down to her knees with nothing inside, trying to recall her memories of what happened.

It was in the early afternoon when the doctors entered her hospital room, letting her know that she would be transferred to a nearby hospital for deep analysis of her body and mind. Being one of the rarest cases of waking up from a coma and still having the ability to function normally. Her legs were disabled due to the truck accident, which was the same accident that led her into the coma; hence she will have to sit on the wheelchair through the rest of her life, starting at such a young age. She was supposed to be on the way to the next hospital, but somehow got caught in a serious car accident from the collision of two cars, resulting in an explosion in the surrounding traffic.

Alone in middle of the fire, the young girl started at the evening sky that was covered by a thin layer of black cloud.

_Why?... Did I deserve these punishments? What have I done wrong? To fall into a coma at the age of six from a drunk driving truck accident when I was playing soccer at the nearby park, and now this? I should've never wake up… I want go back to my dream…_

During the coma, she dreamed about her life as if she wasn't in a coma. In her dream, she was going to school and having fun with friends like a normal girl, running around healthily, enjoying her life. Until a few days ago, she awakened from the coma after many years. She pulled through a fight that many people had given up hope on, but does it matter? What awaited her, in reality, definitely won't be the life that she dreamed of.

A huge explosion brought her consciousness back to the reality, along with rushing smoke.

"Somebody! Please help!"

A crying scream was heard from the direction of the explosion. In her view, only a passenger car lying on its side could be seen. The front of the car had already been deformed and caught on fire. The owner of the scream seemed to be trapped inside that car, pounding hard on the broken car door that wouldn't even budge. The woman probably just woke up from unconsciousness due to the sound of the explosion.

"I have a child with me! Please someone, Help!"

Shocked by the latter scream, she crawled reluctantly toward the car without hesitation. There must be something that she can do, something useful at the end of her miserable life.

"I'm coming!... Arghh…" The young girl moaned in a low voice, climbing toward the passenger car. Even though her elbow and finger tips were bleeding from all the scrubbing against the hard ground, she didn't care. But suddenly, her desire was crushed right before her eyes. A giant flaming sign pole fell down in front of her, ceasing her advance to the car. She watched the fire devour the front of the car completely and slowly advance to the passenger seats, where the victims were trapped. She hopelessly raised her right hand in the direction of the car.

_Someone! Please help them…_

The young girl prayed, not for the sake of herself but for the sake of the trapped victims. She really doesn't want another tragedy to happen right before the last moment of her life in this sea of flame. She wanted the suffering to end with her, no one else in the world deserved these punishments.

Maybe the young girl's prayer was acknowledged. The space on the other side of the fallen pole contorted. A giant mysterious creature appeared from the vortex. It was a giant praying mantis, with a size being a little smaller than the passenger car next to it. There appeared to be weird symbols or drawings on the both side of its claws.

_Why... are you here? ..._

This was the second time that the young girl had seen this creature, so she wasn't really surprised by its existence but rather the reason why it appeared before her right now. The first time was during a conversation with a woman of tall figure, whose special trait was her pair of perfectly round sunglasses. The woman mentioned something about "it" being a gift to the young girl for telling the tall woman her dream. After awakening from her coma, and knowing about the future laid ahead of her. The young girl simply had no other desires than wanting to "Live a normal life", a life that she could walk and run; chill with friends while enjoying her youth. Nothing more, nothing less, but just being "normal" was all she ever wanted.

The young girl stared directly at the mantis, stunned by its queer atmosphere and shape. Apparently it looked like the mantis had no intention of harming the young girl, but its purpose was still unknown. After acknowledging the situation, she made a very bold move without any consideration of the result. She raised her index finger at the one sided car, while staring right into the mantis's eyes as if she's ordering "it" to go rescue the victims.

_Please… Save them…_

She begged wholeheartedly, while her body wavered in fear. Right at the moment, the mantis changed its direction and stroll its heavy body to the car. It made the car flip down by stepping its front legs on the side, causing the victims to scream in surprise. It then raised both of its front claws high above the broken car door. The unknown symbols on both sides of its claws began to grow in a burning crimson red color. Starting from the tip of its claws, the color of the mantis's body slowly changed from a light green color to a burning red just like the symbols within few seconds. However, the burning red color at the front claws did not stop, it turns brighter and brighter, causing the claws to look like those really sharp swords that just came out of the blacksmith stoves. Steam started to form around the claws, making a proof that its temperature was high enough to vaporize the surrounding moisture. The mantis then sliced down the broken car door in thunder speed with ease. The strong afterward gust blew away the remaining fragments of the broken door.

"Thanks… Ahahhh!"

The trapped victim screamed right after she climbs out of the passenger car, scared by the creature before her eyes. The woman turned to a direction where the fire didn't seem that strong and ran with full speed; holding the unconscious child in her arms. It must be tough for her to acknowledge the existence of such a monstrous creature at first sight.

_They are safe at last… _

With a brim smile on the young girl's face, she emptied out all her worries with one deep breath. Maybe as a cost of commanding the mantis, the young girl felt something deep inside her slipping away, something precious that she couldn't recall what it was. She watched the mantis that just finished its task slowly disappear into the scenery.

She lifted herself up from the ground into a sitting posture. The feeling of saving someone's life made her smile from the bottom of her heart. Even though she will get swallowed up by the soaring flame within the next few minutes. She had no other regrets but one.

"I should've let that mantis finishes me before it disappeared, now I'm going to get roast painfully before I die. That sucks…"

The young girl chuckled as she pulled up her legs up into a crouching position, and then put her head onto her knees. The burning sensation could be felt very close, she is surrounded by fire and there's no escape. The young girl was accepting her fate without resistance; she just hoped that it will end fast.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew in the young girl's direction, almost making her fall to the side. The wind had also blown away any advancing flames that were approaching the young girl.

"Don't give up yet!"

A pair of teenager could be seen from the direction of the shout. It was the boy who shouted, while waving his arms. A pretty girl who's standing next to him smiling as well. Both of them were wearing long black robes with the hoods uncovered. The boy walked closer to her, in a path that was supposed to be covered by flames. The young girl noticed a creature on the top of the boy's shoulder; the mysterious creature looked like a dragonfly but with eight wings, four eyes and emerald color instead. The dragonfly-like creature was flapping its wing rapidly, forming some sort of wind barrier surrounding the boy to repel any advancing flame towards him and the young girl.

_Is he … like me and the mantis? _

With the question in mind, the young girl gazed with curiosity at the boy who was walking closer and closer toward her. The boy stopped in front of her, and then kneeled down into a proposing posture. He reached out his hand in front of the young girl, with a warm smile.

"You've done well. Leave the rest to us."

… _Sure…_

The young girl reached out her hand onto the boy's in response, knowing the future that awaits for her ahead would be something totally unexpected. But she didn't care, because of the fact that it would be more interesting than just end her life right here. She also wanted to find out more about the Mantis. So with a great curiosity in mind, she accepted the boy's invitation and dived into his arms.

The journey of the young girl's "New Life" had just started.


	7. Chapter 7

2.01

Lind Part 2:

"How's she? ..."

Yaya asked worriedly at Lind, who was walking closer with the young girl in his arms; princess hug style. The young girl had a peaceful expression on her face with eyes closed.

"Only some minor scratches and wounds. She fell asleep right after she dived into my arms. It must be tiring for her to awaken her power for the first time under these situations… And it seemed like she can't walk…"

Lind looked at the young girl with a sorrowful expression, trying to imagine the pain that she experienced as he grips his fists tightly.

"I see… Let's move to somewhere safe and then let me take a look at her."

They walked to a field of meadow that was a bit far from the car accident scenery and stopped under a bridge. Lind gently laid the young girl against the cold wall. He blushed the moment when he noticed that the young girl was wearing nothing underneath her long patient dresses. Her body outline was clearly shown by the thin layer of cloth.

"Ahem… Could you move away? Mr. Perverted."

"What! ... I'm not looking…"

Lind objected timidly at Yaya's prejudice, but then he suddenly stopped; didn't even finish his excuse.

"Could it … be that you're jealous? ~"

Lind laughed in a teasing way, but he was kicked in his calve right after.

"Who would …" Yaya whispered in a soft voice while blushing.

Yaya bent down and put her hands over the young girl while closing her eyes. A small firefly appeared out of nowhere. It hovered in the midair, emitting its soft orange warm light over the young girl. Her scratches and wounds were healed slowly one by one. It took Yaya roughly ten minutes to finish her treatment.

Lind on other hand was trying to contact Lina through his cellphone while standing on guard. He was quite surprised that the call didn't go through, so he tired Lagann's phone number instead. However, the result was the same.

_Hmm… Why are they not picking up? …_

Lind put the cellphone away in his pocket. He then stared at the evening sky that was partly covered by thin layers of black cloud. A sense of uneasiness embraced Lind from within, which caused him to clench his fists tightly.

"Lind? ..." Yaya called.

"Ah, sorry. They are not picking up their phone."

Lind turned around and walked closer to them. He was quite relieved to see that the young girl's injuries had fully healed by Yaya's ability.

"Should we head to the meeting place then?"

"I guess so…"

Lind took off his black robe and bent down next to them. He gently wrapped it over the young girl and tied the string so that the black robe won't come off so easily. Yaya then carefully lifted the young girl onto Lind's back; like a piggy back ride. Lind stood up, making some adjustment of the position. Then they started running toward the meeting place.

The meeting place that they mentioned was a place to meet in case of emergency or if the members couldn't contact each other. The meeting place will also be different from time to time to enhance their safely of being discover. However, their intention was useless most of the time.

Tonight's meeting place was an abandoned junkyard with its size being a bit smaller than a football court. Lind and Yaya arrived at the location smoothly. It was too smoothly in a way, included rescuing the young girl.

"Ever since I arrived at this city, I've always wondered that what this branch of SEPB do for living! They didn't even to bother to stop us tonight. They sure are being lazy these days."

Lind complained a bit, while entering the junk yard.

"It's actually better for us if they didn't show up anyway. We're not here to start a war or anything, so it would be better if they just back down. Even if they showed up, there is no way they could stop Lina-nee and Lagan. This west branch of SEPB is mainly a factory of production. They are good at producing the equipment used by the SEPB as a whole. For example, those all-purpose electronic, those fully bullet proofed army coats that are high resistance against burnt, electricity, slashing, and other stuffs. Basically everything used by the SEPB are being created here."

Yaya swung her index finger around in midair, filling Lind's small brain with knowledge.

"So basically this west branch of SEPB is filled with workaholic people?"

Lind mumbled halfheartedly, trying to distract Yaya from her long lecture.

"Well, you can say it like that. Although there's like one very strong workaholic person that might be on the same level as Lina-nee within the west branch, but she barely comes out of her lab so it's not a big deal. Which is why this west branch of Bug Wing rarely fails any mission ever since Lina-nee became the group leader. We just have to play around with the small fries once in the while to insure the success rate and hope that newly awakened hosts won't go berserk… "

"Ya, I figured…"

They stopped in front of a broken truck. Lind gently laid the sleeping young girl down on a flat surface on the broken truck's back. He then stretched out his arms to relax his muscles. Even though that the young girl was not heavy, it was rather tiring to carry someone and walked for a long period of time. Lind and Yaya looked around at their surroundings trying to see if Lagann and Lina were around. Only a bit of moon lights shined through the thin layer of dark clouds, making it hard for Lind and Yaya to look any further into the junkyard. A sense of uneasiness arose within Lind just like before, making him tightened up all his senses, staring at the darkness of the junkyard.

"Yaya…"

"Umm?"

"Stay on alert, I have a bad feeling…"

"I felt the same…"

*creak*

"!..."

Lind and Yaya immediately turned their head at the direction of the sound of some metal being stepped on. A figure started walking out of the darkness; he was covered by a black robe that seemed familiar. His pair of glasses shined brightly from the reflections of moonlight around the junkyard. Although his face was partly covered the hood, one can still tell that he was showing off an evil grin expression. It also seemed like he was dragging something behind him. He stopped at a spot few feet away from Lind's group; standing on a pile of rubbish.

"Lagann…?"

Yaya questioned timidly, while stepping forward but was stopped by Lind.

"He is not the same person that you used to know anymore!"

A shout was heard behind Lagann, at the end of the darkness. Yaya's firefly flew high above them to lighten the area with its glow. Another figure could be seen sitting on a hill of rubbishes, looking down on them. He was wearing the SEPB's official outfit but in a white version instead of the normal black ones that they recognized. His special trait being the [04] tattoo on his cheek.

"All he had left within him are the hatred and the regret of the past. Why don't you ask the girl over there? I bet she understands it more than you do. Hehe…"

Yaya stepped back a little, wavered her weak body in fear. But Lind grabbed her hand before she gets too far away and smiled at her. Lind then turned around at look at the Lagann with a stern expression.

"Where's Lina-nee? Lagann…"

Lind spoke dreadfully at his comrade, who seemed like a soulless puppet now; just like "the Fallen". Lagann responded by throwing the object that he was dragging before in front of him. The object stopped rolling until it hit another pile of rubbish, it was wrapped in a piece of black robe that was similar to the one that Lind was wearing but in a very bad shape with many holes opened up. From the shape of the object, one can clearly tell that a person was wrapped inside. Lind and Yaya knew instantly that the person within that ragged black robe was their leader, Lina.

"Don't worry, she's neither dead or "fallen" yet. I purposely kept her alive for this moment. Although I was quite surprised at her final move, the ability to hypnosis with screeches that took out almost all of my minions in one blow. Too bad, she made a bad decision in the end. She could've escaped by herself, but she chose to stay and try to save that boy instead. Ahaha."

The Tattooed guy laughed sardonically at them. A mixture of feelings arose within Lind, making him clench his fists. He stared his gaze at Lagann.

_ Lind-nee…even in the end… you still tried to save him…_

"Well then, [Storm]. Let's get down to business. I'm here for your ranking scale exam to see if you qualify for the position I have in mind."

"Ranking scale?" Lind questioned.

"Oh, you don't know? Just like your alias that was named by the SEPB, a ranking scale is a ranking given to every host based on their combat and ability on the scale of one to ten; one being the strongest. It then further categorize into three different group of class based your ranking, "Executor" being excellence at combat, "Adept" being excellence at abilities, and "Unknown" being itself. So far each one of your comrades had already received their ranking. [Pendulum] being a level four Adept class, [Lagann] being level five Executor class, and [Star] being level six Adept class. I was rather surprised at the fact that this branch of Bug Wing had so many ranked hosts. Since majority of the host weren't even ranked."

"Who are you then?" Lind questioned again.

"I'm [F], the fourth squad leader of the "annihilators, a level three Adept class."

[F] grinned and crossed his legs.

"I have high expectation of you [Storm], being an equipment type user is actually very rare. In order to force you to reveal your true power, I had no other choices." [F] suddenly snapped his finger.

Lagann's head cocked a bit when he heard the snapping sound, he then grabbed a sharp edged pole that was made out of metal next to him. He walked closer to Lina, who was still unconscious on the ground. He lifted the pole up high in the midair.

"STOP IT! LAGANN!"

Yaya shouted. But her voice was covered by a sudden loud explosion sound of wind next to her. It was Lind who made the sound, the sudden burst of wind had thrown Lind at the direction of Lagann in a blinding speed; the dragonfly was flipping its wings rapidly while grabbing onto Lind's shoulder. It was like an instance before Lind appeared on top of Lina. He blocked the slashing metal pole with one hand while grabbing wounded Lina with other hand. He then threw her back at Yaya's direction as hard as he could.

"Yaya! Do your job!"

"Ahh, Ok!"

Yaya caught the flying Lina with both of her hand, she almost fell down from the sudden unbalance of weight. She then gently laid Lina down on a flat surface and uncovered her from the ragged black robes. Yaya was flabbergasted by the amount of bruises and wounds all over her body; she must have gone through a very tough battle… Yaya spaced out for a while at the injuries before she realized what she was supposed to do. Yaya raised her hand over Lina, the little firefly landed onto her hand and started emitting its soft life to embrace Lina.

Lind on other hand tried to leap back to gain distance after he blocked the metal pole. But an invisible force struck him out of nowhere, making him trip and fall onto the rubbish behind him when he was in midair of leaping back.

_Shit!... I knew it… I should have done it faster._

The force was not subsiding at all, pulling Lind deeper and deeper into the ground. Lind raised his head reluctantly to glare at Lagann. Lind already knew from the start that Lagann would be a tough opponent to deal with ever since he met him. During training, he had never won against Lagann in a close range combat, mainly due to his annoying and ridiculous ability

Lagann's Mushi had the ability to control the gravity force around him, increase or decrease the force in a pinpoint or large area. But he rarely increase the force of gravity to a point that can kill a person or Mushi, reasons being that it was against the organization's will, the amount of spirit energy the force requires, and maybe parts of his own beliefs too. His Mushi was also different than most of the user, since he was infested by the second, "Shinpu", rather than the sunglasses woman. Every Mushi that was given by the second infestor "Shinpu" had no physical form of itself unlike the Separation type given by "Oogui". Some of them might compose a shape of itself when their abilities were activated, which would most likely be control of certain medium, ex: gravity, flame, electricity, but most wouldn't. Hosts with this kind of type were known as the "Power" type, while majority of the host with their Mushi separated from the host were known as the "Minion" type, and there was even another type which was the rarest of them all, known as the "Fusion".

Against a "Power" type user like Lagann, one must be cautious of his ability zone. Lind had no other choice but to get into Lagann's territory in order to save Lina. Although Lagann didn't input that much gravity force onto Lind, but it was enough to trap Lind within his territory.

"BLAST!"

Lind roared, and swung his right arm. The piles of rubbishes were blasted by a huge gust of wind, sending them flying toward Lagann. However, the rubbishes were smashed onto the ground by an intense gravity force before they even reach Lagann.

_Argh… even though I can still move parts of my body, it's not going to help me much…_

_Lagann… Why you have to be a "Power" type. _

"What's wrong [Storm]? Is this all you got or could it be that you're afraid to harm him? Ahaha, what a nice fellow…" [F] chuckled.

Lind clenched his teeth and stared at Lagann. What [F] had said was right, Lind could've fire a strong air bullet at Lagann to escape the territory. But since Lagann's Mushi had no physical form of itself, Lind could only aim at Lagann or wait for him to use up all his spirit energy. Both options were objected within Lind's mind as he shook his head, he won't hurt his comrade no matter what but he can't wait that long. Who knew what that [F] guy would do while he was trapped?

"Lagann! Stop being a coward!"

Lind roared at Lagann, expressing his anger. At that exact moment, Lagann's body twitched a bit. He had changed his grinning expression slowly back to his normal expression.

"Stop running away from your past!"

Lind roared again, after noticing the effect that his statement had made. But this time, it had gotten worst. Lagann's facial expression had changed into a dire staring one; like a praying wolf. He swung down the metal pole at the ground and gripped it tightly.

_Argh!_

The invisible force suddenly got stronger, crushing Lind against the hard ground. The force had made Lind collapse to the ground completely rather than a kneeling posture before.

"Wh..at do you … know.." Lagann muttered softly while walking closer to Lind with the metal pole in one hand.

"Fufu… This is going to be fun…" [F] whispered softly while tapping his fingers on his legs. "Let see what you can do, [Storm]."


	8. Chapter 8

2.02

Lagann Part 1:

"Wait…"

The black-robed girl said as she raised her hand up to signal a stop as she gazed at her surroundings with awareness.

"It's an ambush…"

She whispered softly without looking back. A moth suddenly appeared out of nowhere and landed on her shoulder. It was a beautiful brown moth with clear patterns on its wings.

A sudden laughter broke the silent, even though the laughter was loud enough to echo in the dark empty yard, he still couldn't hear it clearly, as if it was filtered in the way to his mind. As he stepped forward to approach the girl in the black robe, his view suddenly blurred, it felt like as if his soul was pulled away from his body. Then slowly, his senses faded into the darkness…

"!..."

The boy opened his eyes immediately as he lifts himself up into a sitting posture.

_What the… What was that?... _

The boy pushed his glasses into place and rubbed his forehead gently as he closed his eyes, trying to remember what he had dreamed.

_Was that a dream? Who was that girl?... and why was I there? _

He was baffled at himself for having such weird dream, it felt real and yet he couldn't recall the details. He slowly turned his head around to gaze at his surrounding, trying to see if anything happened. Nope, it was still the same as it was before he took his nap.

He was sitting still on a hill, the highest place of the area, looking down at the sea of endless tress. It was one of his favorite spots. Even though it was quite far away from the town he lived in, he would occasionally come here to relax. The view of this place were best during sunset, it would dye crimson red from the rays, as if the whole world was on fire.

The boy stretched his arms while yawning. Just then, another yawning sound could be heard next to him. He immediately turned his head at the source of the sound.

It was a girl.

Her shoulder-long hair was reflecting the rays of the sunset like a mirror, with a little flower hairpin clipped on the side. Although her body size was similar to the boy's, she had the cute childish face of a kid instead. She was also wearing the same middle school uniform that the boy wore but a girl version.

It seemed like the boy didn't expect the girl to be there next to him at all. He was quite surprised actually, since this spot was his secret place. No one else beside him should know this place existed.

"Ah, are you awake? It looks like I fell asleep while waiting for you. Hehe, this place is so comfortable and warm!" she lifted her body into a sitting posture like the boy, and smiled.

"I'm Haru. Nice to meet you!"

"I know."

The boy muttered softly while turning his head to look at the scenery before him.

"Eh? You know me already?"

"We're in the same class after all…"

To the girl's surprise, the boy already knew her. It was as the boy said, they were indeed in the same class. However the girl couldn't recognize him due to the boy's low presence during class. In fact, no one really paid much attention to him at all.

"Ohh, what's your name then?"

The boy twisted his face with a sorrowful expression.

"… I don't have one"

"Why?..."

"I had already forsaken it. So now I'm nameless."

He muttered softly, while slowly leaning onto his knees to gaze at the horizon. Haru felt sad just from looking at his expression and so she finally decided to change the topic to ease the mood.

"Well… How about a nickname then? It would be hard for me to talk to you later on if I don't know how to call you."

"Don't worry, we won't meet again."

"Oh no! I'll make sure we do!"

"Err…" The boy was lost due to the girl's eagerness.

"Ummm"

The boy whispered softly after a long deep breath.

"Call me Lagann then…"

"Lagann?" Haru raised her eyebrows.

"Ya, Lagann."

The boy's expression slowly changed from sorrow into a smile. It seemed like he really admired the owner of that name.

"Lagann hmmm… Is that someone's name?"

"Aha, sort of…"

Lagann chuckled a bit from thinking about the origin of the name.

_I guess he can be considered a human? _

"You want to be like him?" Haru smiled.

"Ya, I'll want to become someone like him if possible. To be that "Strong", and to …"

He didn't finish his sentence. He only smiled lightly, while his eyes were filling with motivation and will, as if becoming someone like "Lagann" was his dream. Haru smiled upon seeing his reaction, probably thinking about commenting how beautiful his smile was, but wasn't sure if it would be nice to say it just like that.

Lagann suddenly realized something and muttered out his question.

"By the way, what are you doing here? ..."

"Ah… well… I was taking a walk and…" Haru purposely turn her gaze away at the ground with a slightly brushed face.

"And you got lost?"

"NO! I'm not… lost..." Haru objected Lagann right away but in a timid tone.

_Bingo huh…_

"So how you got here?"

"I… was… umm…"

Haru tapped her fingers on her skirt, probably trying to cook up an excuse.

_Why don't you just admit it?..._

"Well whatever, let's head back to town then. It's getting late…"

Lagann said while getting up, but twisted a little from the feeling of pain. He slowly pulled up his sleeves to look at his arms. They were covered in bruises. The feelings of pain could be felt through his whole body, not just his arms, signaling more possible bruises. Haru noticed Lagann's sudden movement change, so she walked up to see what happened to him.

"Ahh! What happened?Lagann-kun…"

"It's nothing…"

Lagann pulled down his sleeves and walked down the hill. Haru followed him timidly, trying to catch up to him.

"Ah!"

Lagann turned around and saw Haru tripping forward onto him; He caught her by the hand and settled her down. He had an annoyed expression on his face, probably sulking at how clumsy she is.

"Sorry… I'm pretty clumsy sometimes…Can I hold your hand?" Haru whispered with a shy voice.

"No." Lagann objected her proposal without a second thought.

"Ehh? You meanie! How about the sleeve then?" Haru argued like a child.

"…"

Lagann turned his head around and kept walking.

"Ahh.. wait for me~" Haru shouted while trying to grab onto Lagann's sleeve, but she tripped again and held onto his hand instead.

"!..."

Lagann turned instanly around at Haru, not because of her sudden touch, but because of the sudden feeling that arose within him. A feeling of regret and sorrow mixed along with hatred. An image also flashed in his mind. He saw a scene of him holding Haru in his arms, she was smiling weakly at him with a pale face, in a pool of blood.

-"Why… did you?..." He cried with a hoarse voice.

"Eh, I'm sorry!"

Haru's sudden scream brought Lagann's attention back. Her face was flushed for some reason. She tried to pull her hand away from Lagann's, but he grabbed tightly onto hers instead.

_What was that… and Why were you… _

Lagann stared at Haru with a serious expression before turning his head back at the direction of the town. A sudden uneasiness arose within him, probably because of the view that he just saw.

"It's fine. Let's just go…"

He grabbed the blushing Haru's hand while speeding toward to his town, Noganzawa.

Lagann haven't realized at the time that the fateful encounter with this girl would signal the end of his normal life, and the truth behind that image.


	9. Chapter 9

2.03

Lagann Part 2

"Right here is fine."

Haru muttered slowly, while taking her hand away from Lagann's hand after they arrived at a quiet crossroad.

"My house is right around the corner…"

Lagann put his hands inside his pocket and said blankly:

"I see…Well then"

"Um… Thanks for everything today and…"

"Forget it."

"Eh?"

"Forget about what happened today… and forget about me."

"..."

Lagann turned around and slowly walked away, but before he makes a turn in the corner, Haru suddenly shouted:

"It's up to me to decide whether I want to forget about you or not! And after that annoying self-talk of yours, I absolutely will not forget about you! You baka! Hmph."

Haru turned around and ran away. Her sudden speech stunned Lagann, leaving him speechless for a while. The uneasiness that he felt before was gone, but a new feeling arose to replace it. It was a warm and bitter feeling, something that he hasn't felt for a long time. He unconsciously smiled at the back of the running girl until she was no longer seen, then he turned around to continue his way home.

It wasn't that long until he reached his house, roughly like ten minute walk from the quiet crossroad where he parted away with Haru. As Lagann pushed open the front gate, a nostalgic feeling made him raise his head to look at the house. It was a normal one family-size house, with a small yard and only two floors high. The feeling grew stronger and stronger as he slowly approaches the front door, as if he hasn't been home for a long time.

"I'm home…"

Lagann said loudly as he opens the door. He took off his shoes, lined them up nicely against the wall, and stepped onto the wooden floor.

_They're not home? ..._

Lagann fixed his gaze at the dim dark hallway, which was filled with a mixture smell of alcohol and smoke, as he walks in.

_Is he at it again? …_

The mixture smell got stronger as he slowly opens the door to the living room. Just as he expected, the main criminal is on the floor to his side with a bottle of liquor hanging from his hands.

"Ah." A feminine voice sounded when Lagann entered the room.

"Welcome home, dear"

His mother gave him a warm smile. Her face was paler than usual. She was sitting next to sewing machine, tailoring some sort of table clothes; probably another part time of hers.

"I'm home…"

Lagann returned a warm smile, while sitting next to her to help her out.

"You came home late today. Anything happened?"

"Ah… I was… hanging out with a new friend."

"Really? That's good to know. A boy or a girl?"

"… Boy"

Lagann slightly averted his gaze from his mom, a strange habit of his when he tried to lie.

"Is that so, you should bring him home sometime and introduce him to us. I was really worried about you not making any friend again this school year, but I guess I worried too much.

His mother chuckled as she gets up and walks over to carry his dad onto his bed. Her figure had changed quiet a lot over the last few weeks; she was getting weaker and skinner.

_I don't need any friend…_

"Ya, don't worry about me." Lagann flashed a fake smile and averted his gaze again.

*Cough, Cough*

"Oh my, it's already this late. I should go and make dinner. His mom muttered to herself, while coughing. She walked into the kitchen and started preparing dinner.

"Mom…"

Lagann whispered softly before turning his head to look at his drunken dad on the bed.

_Dad… Come back to your senses already…_

Ever since the day he got fired from the company, Lagann's father had been drinking and smoking furiously every single day. He was once a great father and a great husband… But now he is just like a hobo out on the streets. His beard and hair had grown much longer and messier than before; it would probably be difficult for his friend to recognize him if they met him on the street. Wait no; he probably won't even go on the street at all…

On the other hand, his mother had taken extra works to cover the loss of his father's contribution on earning money for the family. Although Lagann had offered to help by wanting to take some part time jobs, but his mother refused. She said that education is the main priority for him and he doesn't have to worry about the family issue right now. But it had clearly shown that she was near her limit.

"I'll be studying in my room then…"

Lagann said as he slowly walks toward his room. He sat quietly in the corner of his room to think about what he should do with that energetic girl tomorrow morning and the family situation, until his mom called out to him for dinner.

The next morning arrived faster than he had thought. As Lagann walked on the way to school, a thought surfaced his mind. Would she forget about him like he asked? ... Or… But before he could think any further, a sudden slap in the back made him almost trip over. He turned around to see who did it.

It was Haru.

Her smiling face was shining brightly under the morning sun; she seemed more energetic than yesterday. She walked next to Lagann, whom was kneeing on the floor from her sudden attack, and said:

"Hehe, Morning!"

"…"

Lagann quickly got up and continued his way, totally ignored the girl's greeting.

_Morning…_

But within his mind, he had greeted her back. It was just that he didn't even look at her nor speak at her, totally ignored her like air.

"Ehh~ ignored huh? Well, whatever. I had already expected this."

Haru smiled as she caught up with Lagann on the sidewalk, started to walk side by side. She hummed songs while jigging and dancing around. Although Lagann could outpace her in walking if he wanted to, he didn't do so. He purposely walked slower than usual in order to match up with her pace. But whenever he thought about her, the uneasiness would arise from within, as if it was warning him.

The usual boring path seemed more lively now, with her being by his side. He could not help but to feel a little happy, so he had to disregard the uneasiness in order to maintain the little happiness that he is having.

Even in school, Haru would purposely greet him when his alone and follows him around during breaks. Her actions and attitude staggered their classmates, which made them paid more attention to Lagann, whom tried to escape Haru's claws. Even though he showed blank or annoyed expression whenever Haru tried to talk to him, he didn't push her away or anything. He was rather happy within that someone had been noticing him and wanting to know about him.

A few days later during an afterschool activity period, when Lagann was preparing to head home from school, a sudden voice called out to him. And since Haru got her usual Tennis practices; she won't be walking home with him today. He was all alone.

"Yo, Brat." An upper class Senpai shouted, as he walks closer with his gangs.

"It's time for the usual practice, no?" He laughed evilly, while making crunch sounds with his knuckles.

It was Lagann's typical beat up period, once in a weak or so. Whenever he was alone, they would approach him to bully him, or just toy him around like a sand bag. Although Lagann tried to fight back when they first started the habit, it was no use. There were too many people and that they are much stronger than he is. His middle school body size didn't post any threats to them at all.

"I heard you make a girlfriend huh?" Another guy laughed as they surrounded Lagann in a semicircle against the wall, and start boxing him around.

Lagann took the blows, didn't move at all. He experienced this many time over and over already and apparently if he didn't move or fight back, it would end faster. So after the first few bullying that he had, all he did was taking their blows like a sand bag. But today it seemed like they are more pissed than usual, probably because of Haru's influence? Despite her childish look, she had received many popularity votes solely from her outgoing attitude and mischievous behaviors; quite a celebrity in his middle school.

"Why don't you introduce her to us? So we can toy with her as well!" the leader guy said as he charge furiously at him, and threw a straight punch.

"!..." Lagann suddenly evaded his punch and hit the guy in the face with his fist, knocking him back a few steps.

He didn't know why, but the sudden anger arose that within him when they mentioned about toying Haru made him raged. He had never felt such feeling before.

"Ohh? Finally fight back after so long huh? Perhaps, you're worried about that girlfriend of yours? Ahaha, we will keep our promise after we finished with you. I heard she is in the tennis club…"

Before the guy could finish his sentence, Lagann had already charged at him and thus kick him in the stomach with a round house kick.

"I won't let you!"

He roared out loud, while facing multiple enemies at once. When he tried to charge after the leader guy that he just kicked, he was blocked by other people. They charged at Lagann all at once, swinging their punches and kicks. But even after taking so many heavy blows, he was still standing, refuse to back down. He kept on charging at them, dodging their punches and kicks, and aimed at their weakness. However he was greatly outnumbered, no matter how fearless he was, he couldn't win against this much upper-class students.

"Agh…"

Lagann slowly wiped the blood away from the corner of his mouth after he got knocked back from a kick, he was deeply injured and yet he couldn't feel the pain. The madness inside him was raging, trying over take his body to fulfill his wish.

_I won't lose to the likes of you! For Haru's sake… For my "Friend"'s sake. I will stop you here!_

Just when he was about to charge forward again, a sudden shout stopped his and the gang's movement.

"Sensei! They are here!"

It was a girl sound, even though it sounded familiar, he couldn't remember it top of his head at the time. He was barely conscious.

The gang quickly escaped before him, probably afraid to get in trouble when the teachers arrived. Lagann was the same, trying to run away. He didn't want to cause any troubles for his parents; his mom would be upset if she knew that he was fighting with people in the school. Anything but that, and also a bit of consideration of what his new "friend" might think of him if she knew about it.

Lagann trudged on with his wounded body, thinking about how can explain the situation when he gets home. He didn't notice that there was "figures" lurking behind the corner of the building and brushes, witnessed the whole happening of the event.

Although it took a bit time to explain to his mom about what happened when he arrived home, but Lagann somehow managed to get it over with some excuse like an accident. Of course his mother didn't believe his lame excuse, but she didn't look deeper into it. Since her son was refusing to tell the truth, then there must be a reason for that.

Over the next few days, things became better and better. First, his dad somehow managed to earn some cash from somewhere to take care of the family issue. His mother became much healthier than before, thanks to the doctor's treatment. Lagann doubted the source of his dad's income few time, but didn't pay much attention to it. As for him and Haru, things were very smooth. Even though he still showed his blank or emotionless expression around her, he wouldn't ignore her like air anymore, which was a great improvement for Haru.

Everything was steady until the day, which was approximately "the hundred days of knowing each other anniversary" according to Haru. Lagann sat on the school roof top afterschool to wait for Haru; she said that she had something to give him. While waiting for her, as he gazed at the horizon. The image appeared again, of him holding onto Haru in his arms, trembling while crying. The unbearable sadness arose within, causing him to pant heavily. But a sudden tap in the back snapped him out of it, as he slowly turns around. Haru' smile face was there, the smile akin to a sun, a smile that would ease away the coldness within him. She took Lagann's hands and open them flat and then placed a little gift box onto of his palms, a small gift box wrapped with blue and white ribbons, with a small tag on the side saying "For Lagann!".

It was her first gift ever for him, and probably the last one as well.


	10. Chapter 10

2.04

Lagann Part 3

"Here!"

Haru said as she forcedly open up Lagann's hands and place the small gift box on top, and flashed Lagann a shy smile. It took Lagann few minutes before realizing that it was a gift box, even though there was a tag on the side noting that it was a present. From the wrapping and the decoration of the gift box alone, one could not help but to think that it was just a crumbled up ball of decoration paper. It was in a very awkward shape. However, in Lagann's eye, it was a precious treasure.

It was the first present ever from someone else.

Lagann held the small gift box up to his eye level to examine it more carefully, turning it around to see from all dimension.

"Umm… I know I'm bad at wrapping … but I tried…"

Haru said disappointed, looking down on the floor with puffed cheeks.

"It's fine, don't worry. Can I open it?"

Lagann said as he puts the gift box slowly down onto his laps.

"Ya! Go ahead!"

Haru who just regained her confidence, was smiling brightly again. She squatted down next to him and watches Lagann slowly opens the gift bit by bit, feeling excited as if they were opening a present for her. Lagann carefully removed the wrapping off the box, could not help to think how in the world a person can wrap a box so weird that it looks like a ball. After much difficulties of removing the wrapping without damaging them, Lagann finally sees the box shape item that was wrapped within, it was an aqua colored box with a size similar to those proposal ring boxes.

He turned to look at Haru, whom was staring straight at the box with great passion as if she doesn't know what was inside, and shook his head while sighing. He then opened the gift box carefully and gently, he then took out the item inside to see.

It was a necklace.

Just when Lagann held the silver necklace up above him, a shiny object hanged down from the necklace.

A core drill symbol.

A necklace with a core drill symbol; an object that Lagann was very familiar with.

"It took me awhile to look up who's "Lagann", and after I watched whole series and noticed that our one "hundred day anniversary" was coming soon! I was so determined to find a similar necklace for you, and then I came across it during the search in the market place. I was sooo lucky! Almost got into a fight with another person that wanted it. Hehe"

Haru laughed happily while describing the fight that she had, but stopped when she realized something. She quickly returned to her squatting posture next to Lagann and asked timidly with a shy voice:

"Well… Do you like it? ..."

Lagann directed his gaze at the necklace once more under the blazing sun, the core drill symbol was reflecting brightly from the rays. A necklace that was similar to the one "Lagann" was wearing, the real "Lagann" that the boy was admiring of.

"… Ya"

Lagann finally said it after a long silence. He turned around to look at Haru. As an unprecedented warm feeling arise from within him, causing him to grip on the necklace harder. He stared directly right at Haru and smiled; one of the expressions that he doesn't show to anyone.

"Thanks Haru, I really like it."

A sentence without lies, it was truly what the boy had felt at the time. Although he wanted to say more, but he was afraid that it would break his impression so he kept them to himself, maybe partly because he was also shy. However, the remark was more than enough for the girl whom was dumbfounding. With her mouth slightly opened, she exposed an expression that was a bit shocked and dazed. It took a while for her soul to return back to her body, and she signaled her revival with a scream.

"Wow ~ you smiled! Hehe, does that mean I did a good job?"

Haru smiled at Lagann who was turning his head away shyly, probably regretting the fact that he smiled to show his gratitude. However he quickly turned back at Haru, who was taking the necklace away from him. She switched the hook on the end of necklace and wrapped it around Lagann's neck, carefully switched back the hook, and slowly step away from him with a photo gesture.

"There!"

Haru swung her hand up excitedly in the air after she did a lock-on gesture. However, she soon exposed a soft expression that was totally out of her usual behavior; an expression close to the melting snow that was near its limit of holding its shape and said smiley:

"I believe in you, Lagann. You will definitely become like that person one day without doubts, and fulfill your dream…"

Haru's sudden word echoed loudly within Lagann's mind, causing the bitter and sweet feelings to rise wildly again. The feeling of trust from someone that he had never felt was slowly expanding inside him, colliding against other high-rising emotions. Lagann could not help to feel that himself right now, could become or do anything else solely from this sense of trust. Just when Lagann was about to say something, the phone in Haru's pocket started to ring. She sluggishly took her phone out and answered with a scared tone. It seemed like it was her Tennis club's Senpai, probably pissed at the fact that Haru was late for club actives? After she nodded and apologized many times, the voice on the other end of the phone finally eased their outrage and hanged up the phone.

Haru noticed Lagann's stare of worried, smiled wryly in response.

"Ara… it seems like I totally forgot there was a meeting today for Tennis club. They want me to be right now or else they gonna punish me to collect all the balls for the next week… so ya… gotta run!"

Just when she was about to turn around and run, Lagann suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"… Umm…"

Lagann staggered at what to say.

"Ya?..." Haru tilted her head to one side.

"Do you have time tonight? ..."

"I can make time, but for?" Haru sparked her eyes, staring at him like a puppy.

Lagann diverted his gaze from Haru for a second, thinking about whether not he should say it or not. But after taking so much of Haru's cute puppy sparkled eye stare, he gave up.

"Would you… want to come to my house tonight… for a dinner?"

Lagann muttered sluggishly, while his hands were kind of trembling. His heart was beating so fast against his chest as if it was about to burst, and yet he didn't dislike the feeling. He didn't understand why his heart was beating so fast, but he was sure of one thing, that he was unable to look at Haru in the eyes. The awkward silence was broken shortly with Haru's shout of joy.

"Wow! Really? REALLY? Oh my god! Lagann's homemade dinner~? Kyaaaa."

Haru jumped up and down with an excited expression. Her dramatic reaction was totally unexpected by Lagann, who was kind of dumbfounded while standing still.

Haru held her hand onto Lagann's tightly, and smiled brightly.

"Ya, of course! I would love to! Hehe"

But before they continue with the topic, Haru's phone rang again, which caused her to jump back in surprise. She soon realized what she was supposed to do at the minute. As she lets go Lagann's hands, she stared at Lagann with slightly flushed face, and said:

"Thanks, Lagann."

Then she hurriedly turn around and jogged toward the stairways, while humming "Lagann's homemade dinner~" repeatedly in a dazed tone.

Lagann gazed at his hand that Haru just violently violated, and slowly clench into a fist and touch against the necklace on his chest. He could not help but to smile again, even though the feelings were slowly subsiding down bit by bit, he could still recall the moment when she said that sentence. He directed his gaze back at the running girl's back.

_Thanks for believing in me, Haru__…_

Just when Lagann was about to leave after picking up his book bag from the floor, he suddenly realized something that Haru said before and shouted.

"Wait, what? My homemade dinner?"

After many difficulties of trying to contact Haru through phones about the time and the address of tonight's visit later that day; Lagann had no choice but to use the oldest fashion of all generation.

A Letter.

The only place where Haru will not forget to go to would be her shoe locker, where she needs to change her shoes after her club meeting. The best place to leave a reminder note of all time. It was already 5:00 pm when Lagann finally finished the reminder letter that had nothing but the time of the visit and his address. Why did it take so long? He didn't even know the answer himself. He was staring at the white paper for almost 1 hour, thinking about an introduction, but he gave up hopelessly in the end and just wrote the thing that she needs to know.

Lagann stood in front of Haru's shoe locker, holding the letter in his hands. He looked left and right nervously numerous times to ensure that no one was around. He doesn't want to be mistaken for a guy trying to confess to a girl with a love letter or something after all. Upon thinking about the issue, he could not help but to blush a bit as his heart starts to beat faster. The hand that was stiff and calm before began to tremble when he reaches them forward at the shoe locker handle.

_Ahh… Darn, calm down! _

However, his hands were acting according to his heart, trembling harder and harder against his will. He opened the shoe locker door timidly, placed the letter onto of her shoes, and closed the door. He gazed around at his surrounding for a final check if anyone saw him before he ran away hastily.

Lagann finally came to a stop after dashed through blocks and blocks of houses without taking a break. He leaned himself against a pole to control his breath, while looking back to see if anyone followed. It felt really embarrassing for some reason and yet he didn't totally dislike it.

*Dong… Dong… Dong…*

Lagann stared at the direction of the sudden bell sounds. Even though the sound was crispy and loud, he could not help to feel disgusted by the tone. He then slowly disregarded the sound and started running toward his house hastily.

Upon feeling the necklace jumping around his necklace from the pace, he exposed a weak smile when he thought about the fact that Haru would be coming over today for a dinner. It would be tough to explain the situation to his family but it shouldn't be that big of a deal. Since it would be his first time to bring a friend over for dinner, they probably won't mind the details.

"I guess tonight would be livelier that usual …"

Lagann chuckled a bit upon imaging the picture of Haru having dinner with his family. He totally didn't notice that the sound of the bell was starting to ring louder and louder at far away along with a figure that appeared from the shadow of the buildings that wearing a ragged black long robes.

"I… will bring … you salvation… the lost child…" The figure whispered softly with a hoarse voice.


	11. Chapter 11

2.05

Lagann Part 4

The feeling of excitement was slowly replaced by uneasiness as Lagann gets closer to his house, the same kind of uneasiness that was filled bitterness and regret just like when he was near Haru. However, this time was much stronger than usual one that he had. As he gazes over at the sky that was covered by a thick layer of dark clouds, the sound of the bell could be heard again, ringing loudly against his ears and started to resonance with the uneasiness within.

He grabbed onto the core symbol necklace and start running faster and faster toward his house, fearing that something might happen, something dire.

Right at the corner of a block away from his house, he suddenly stopped and slowly crouches against the street wall. He poked out his head at the direction of his house to observe. It was then that he widened his eyes in disbelieve, while acknowledging the truth of his sudden ominous feeling.

_Why…_

In front of his house was a group of black suited men, they stared at their surrounding with their shrill eyes as if they were waiting for someone; all of them look buffed and unfriendly. If Lagann run into them and ask what are they doing in front of his house, would he get beat up into pulps before he could finish his question?

Just when Lagann was pondering at what to do, few more black suited men came out from his house. They nodded to the men that was standing guard and started walking toward a white van that was on the side. When the last man was getting on the car, something big fell out from his inner coat. It was something that Lagann didn't want to see the most.

It was a blood stained machete.

Lagann clicked his nails into brick street walls vigorously until they started to bleed. From what he remembered before going to school today, both of his parents should be at home by this moment and the fact there were blood stained machete would only mean one thing.

He stared at the man pick up the machete slowly before getting back on the van, and waited until the van drove away and that it couldn't be seen anymore.

_Please… no …_

As he ran toward his house in full speed, he pray softly within, in hoping what he just saw was a hallucination and that his parents were waiting inside for his return.

He slanged the front door open violently, and walked in timidly. The light that was left turned on by those black suited men ignited the dread bomb that was inside him. The clean and neat hallway that was managed by his mother this early morning was painted untidy with a new color all over the place.

The color of death, bloody red.

_No… It can't be…_

A trail of blood could be seen from the living room to the hallway, along with some mashed up tissues at the entrance. Dazed by the view in front of him for a moment, Lagann slowly step onto the stair and start running again in a stumbling pace until he crushed onto the door of the living room. The usual calm self could no longer be felt, himself right now, was filled with overwhelming dreadfulness that is ripping him apart from within.

He pushed open the unlocked living room door slowly. His mind was disoriented by a stronger smell of blood swatted from within, from the bodies that lies on the floor of his beloved house.

"Dad ? ... Mom? ..."

Lagann muttered softly, his hands were shivering from fear. As he squatted against the corpse of his mother that was in front of him, a weak voice suddenly sounded.

"I'm sorry… son… It looks like… I have mess … up"

The weak voice came from the other body, his father, that was against a wall with his stomachs stabbed numerously time by sharp object. He didn't look up at all, just staring at the ground and continued with a hoarse self-deprecating voice.

"The loan … that I had borrow was… near its end, and … I couldn't pay it *Cough*" He spitted out a pool of blood from his mouth and continued breathlessly.

"Stop dad… I'll go call the ambu…"

"It is fine…" he whispered softly as he fell over from trying to get up, and started climbing over at Lagann's direction. "I'm a failure… I'm sorry to you, and your mother… I couldn't …"

_No… stop it, you're not …_

He reached his hand toward at Lagann, while looking at him at the same time. The eyes were slowly losing its light as he slowly exposed a soft and weak smile. He then moved his lips more, but there was no sound coming out of his mouth.

'Stay … Strong, my son …'

Lagann interpreted the word solely from the movement of his father's lips along with his. Just then his father stopped moving, his arms that were reaching reluctantly at them dropped down against the wooden floor.

"Dad …?"

Lagann asked grudgingly, but he received no response.

_Why…_

He gripped onto his mother's shoulder and held her closer to himself, speechless. Then after a long silence, he started murmur to himself, or perhaps to his parents.

"I thought that today was be a good day to introduce her to you guys, but I guess not…"

Lagann gently lifted up his mother's body, and walked toward the spot where his father was.

"I will let her know when she would come over … next time, then… we can all have a nice dinner… together…"

His words were filled with unspeakable emotions; the pain he held inside was slowly wafting out from his lips as he gently lay down his mother next to his father's side. The hands that were trembled from sorrow and dread before are now holding onto a bottle of oil from the kitchen. As he inclined the bottle to pour out the liquid from inside, his vision was skewed from a warm sensation.

_No… don't you dare cry … _

After Lagann circled around his parents one time, he kneed down on the floor and lowered his head. He clenched his fists tightly and bowed sincerely.

"Dad … Mom … Thanks for everything… and …"

He forcibly suppressed the feeling of wanting to cry, he must stay strong to comply what his father had hoped. He slowly lifted his face up and stared at his deceased parents.

"Sorry that … I couldn't do anything…"

Lagann slowly get up and walk toward the door with the bottle still incline along the way, making a trail of liquid stain from the circle that he made for his parents. Before he walked out the living room door, he turned around to look at his parents for a final time and whispered softly:

"Rest in place, my beloved parent …"

Then he walked out the room and strolled toward the entrance. He didn't stop until he exited the front door and walked a bit distance from it. He slowly turn around and let out of the bottle that he held on, staring at the trail of liquid that he had make, and reach his right hand into his pocket to take a small object out. It was a lighter that he purposely stole from his father most of the time in order to stop him from smoking, which backfired into a situation where many people thought that Lagann was the smoker.

He could not help to but to smile weakly upon remembering all the memories that he had with his family, his lonely childhood, and the home that is in front of him right now. He raised his head to look at the house thoroughly for the last time, and finally, let go out the lighter on his hand.

*Woosh*

The lighter quickly ignited the liquid spot that Lagann had make into soaring flames, then slowly advanced back into the house from the trail. The house started burning in no time, giving off dark smokes bit by bit.

Lagann fixed his gaze at the scenery for a second before shifting it at his hands that was stained by blood. Then he began to inquire himself.

_Why am I this weak ?... What can I really protect? …_

Suddenly, an ear-piercing noise that came out nowhere started contorting his vision and mind. The noise was similar to insect's calling or some sorts, but this one was unbelievable loud and painful. When he tried to cover his ears forcibly and groaned painfully, his surrounding sceneries started to change as if he teleported to a total different dimension.

"Lag…Lagann!"

A familiar voice was echoing along with the noise, which made Lagann opens his eyes reluctantly to look at the direction of the voice. There he saw an empty yard that was filled with people, lying around motionless, and that most of them wore white army coats. The voice came from the girl in front of him, who was trudging toward with her badly wounded body, she had a worried expression on her face.

"Please … Wake up… We have to, ah…"

Before the girl could finish her sentence, she fell aside from a sudden strike on the neck. The man who made her unconscious was looking at Lagann leisurely. He was wearing the same set of clothes of the people lying around, and that his most eye catching trait being the tattoo on his cheek, a "04" mark.

"You're not done yet, go back …" He said nonchalantly and snapped his fingers.

Lagann's vision began to contort in respond to the sound of snapping finger, this time he had returned back to the spot where he was standing, in front of his house that was burning wildly. He stared at his blood stained hands once again, trying to connect the dots. That girl he just saw was definitely the same person that appeared in his dream back at his favorite spot before he met Haru.

_How… she knows my …_

*Dong… Dong… Dong…*

Before Lagann could think any further, a loud bell sound similar to the ones church uses was heard again, the same irritating and disgusting tone that he hated. If he remembers correctly, there were no churches around his place at all. Just when he raised his head to look at the gray sky, a figure appeared in his view, on top of his two story high house that was on fire. The figure was covered by black ragged robes suddenly appeared out of nowhere, staring down at Lagann.

"The lost one… … I will… bring … you … salvation…"

Even though the figure spoke with a dry and hoarse voice, it echoed loudly within Lagann's mind, causing him to step closer and closer to the figure. But suddenly, the image of Haru in his arms gradually resurfaced within, causing him to stop in place.

He held onto the core symbol necklace while stepping back away from the figure, and then he turned around and started running aimlessly. He wasn't sure where he needs to go at this moment, after losing the home that he belong to; he really has nowhere to go to…

_Haru … _

If the image that he was constantly seeing was a sort of De Ja Vu, and that source of that happening was Lagann himself or the figure before, then there would be only one thing that he can do in order to prevent the image from coming true. He just has to leave her side forever. By luring away the figure and stay away from her, she should be safe… But …

_Haru…_

The only person that really paid attention to him at school, wanted to talk to him or even know more about him. Despite how coldly he always acted toward her, she would always response with a warm bright smile. Even today, she purposely skipped her meeting to give him a present, and believed in his dream. Upon thinking that he has to leave her side to save her, the thought alone was aching against his heart like arrows.

"I …"

Just when Lagann came back to his senses, he arrived at an unfamiliar place. From what he had remembered, he was running toward the forest at the outskirt of the town. But from what he is seeing at the moment, it was clearly a different place, or perhaps a different dimension. His surrounding was shrouded by dark mists, which blocked his field of vision. All he could see was the tree that he was leaning against, and a dilapidated giant building that looks a church in front of him.

*Dong… Dong… Dong…*

Just by staring at the dilapidated church, his senses would feel numb. He stepped toward the building sluggishly, not knowing why but he just have the feeling of wanting to. He pushed opened the gate that was about to fall apart from one single push and walked in. The inside was the same compare to its appearance, although the chairs and candles were lined up perfectly, they were all broken and dilapidated. Staring at the altar before him, a hoarse and dry voice echoed:

"Pray … the lost one… for the sins that you adorn… Pray…"

The similar voice that was heard from the figure on top of his burning house, however he couldn't see the figure at all this time. The sound echoed loudly within the church, caused the uneasiness within to arise. His ability to think critically was slowly numbing away along with the voice, causing him to startle at the same spot.

"Tell me… the lost one… What is your dream?" The hoarse once again echoed loudly.

"My dream…?"

Lagann muttered softly while staring at the broken ceiling.

-"Ya, I'll want to become someone like him if possible. To be that "Strong", and to …"

A short clip of the moment when they first met began to surface in his mind. The feeling of wanting to become stronger haven't change ever since he was a kid, it only grew stronger and stronger day by days when he was by her side.

"I…"

Lagann whispered softly, as the image of Haru called him while smiling flashed in his mind.

- "Lagann!~"

The smile that was akin to the sun that could ease away any frozen ice on the world, the smile that gave him courage to stand up and feel happy about, the smile that he could never forget no matter how hard he try.

"I want … to become stronger and …"

_And … _

Lagann's lips began to move without hesitation, he clearly said it loud and clear.

"Yohoho… Splendid … Let me grant you the power that you wished for …"

Right after the hoarse voice, the dark mists that were surrounding him began to flow into his body. The scenery of the church began to disappear like mist along with the annoying bell sounds, everything were slowly melting and disappeared away. Within a minute, the church had completely disappeared in front of him like a shift of dimensional of some sort.

Carefully looked around at his surrounding one more time, he was standing at his favorite hill spot. He gripped onto the core symbol necklace and breathed. He could feel the presence of something living inside him now, something abnormal and dire was lodging within him. A sudden voice caused him to turn around in surprised.

"Lagann…?"

Haru's face was drenched from sweats from her forehead, panting hard with her hands on her knees. She must have ran all the way to here?

"What happened to your house? Why are you …"

Just when Haru was about to step forward, Lagann suddenly shouted.

"Don't move!"

Lagann stared at the hands that was stained by blood, before shifting his gaze at the endless horizon. The image of Haru in his arms appeared again, as if it was warning him about what would happen.

_If the only way to save you … is to get you away from me… then I…_

"I did it…" Lagann muttered.

"Huh?..."

Lagann continued blankly without looking at Haru.

"I killed my parents … and then I burned the house …"

Haru startled with a shocked expression on her face for a bit, before asking:

"Why…?"

"Because I hate them…"

"Don't joke around like that, I..." Haru smiled weakly and tried to walk toward Lagann again.

"Don't come any closer!" Lagann shouted furiously, which caused Haru to stop her movement.

"Or else I'll kill you too …"

Lagann clenched his hand tightly; he was still staring at the endless horizon, which was covered by thick layers of dark clouds.

"Forget about me from now on…"

"Why so sudden? ... What happened?"

"It's not so sudden. I have been feeling like this ever since that day we met…"

After a short silence, Lagann finally turned around at look at Haru, but he didn't look at her in the eyes but rather at the space above her head.

"I hate that outgoing attitude of yours, acting so friendly with me around people! … I also hate that clumsiness that brings nothing but trouble! … And …"

"What's wrong Lagann? Ahah, did you hit your head on something? I –" Haru exposed another weak smile that was about to fall apart.

"And! I especially hate those annoying and stupid smiles of your!" Lagann shouted.

Haru who was trying to step forward again, immediately stopped her movement. The weak smile that was on her face could no longer be seen, it was replaced by a stunned expression.

"What are you talking about…? Aren't we -"

Haru asked with a hoarse voice, while reaching her hand toward Lagann.

"Don't come any closer! Didn't you hear me?" Lagann roared loudly, as he raises head to look at the gray sky. A droplet of rain fell down onto his forehead, then another. The rain soon down poured upon them.

"I SAID THAT!... I …" Lagann took a deep breath and continued shouting in the rain.

_I'm sorry Haru…_

"HATE!"

_I'm so sorry, but …_

"YOU!"

_I have to! …_

Lagann lowered his head to look at Haru, who was startling at the same place, with a pale speechless expression. It looks like he had done enough to stop Haru from coming closer. Even though the pain of rejecting her was suffocating his heart within, he will never back down. For her sake of her life, he will do anything, even include leaving her side as the cost.

_If leaving your side can save you… then I'll leave… Haru… I …_

Lagann clenched his fists tightly, staring at Haru was who still dazing. The sudden rain totally drenched her clothes, as well as his. There were even rumbling sounds of the thunder from faraway.

"Farewell…" Lagann murmured lightly to a point where it could barely be heard, and turned at the forest and started running.

He ran and ran, didn't even look back at all. If he was to see Haru's face again, he would definitely collapse and give in, which is the only thing he definitely can't do. In order to save her and help her, he must leave her side. The feeling of loneliness slowly enveloped him, caused him to run faster and faster.

Now that I have lost everything… where can I go? ...

Just when Lagann was vexing about his future ahead, the sound of something fell on the ground caused him to turn around. It was the core symbol necklace that Haru gifted him; the hook must have come loose when he was speed running. Staring at the necklace, Lagann didn't know what to do anymore. The first present that he ever received from someone, the only bond he had left with Haru. If he was to leave it here right now, will he forget everything about Haru? Will he able to return to the way he was before meeting Haru? Will he then abandon these thoughts of wanting to stay with her forever?

No he can't

His body moved one step ahead of his thoughts, bent down slowly to grab necklace. Just then, an overwhelming loud sound of lighting strike was heard next to him. As he turned around to see, a giant tree that was striked by the lighting was slowly falling over onto him. It was so big and wide that even if Lagann was to dodge right now, he probably wouldn't make it. Not to mention his state of mind hasn't really adjusted the situation yet, he was still dazing at it.

"Watch out!"

A voice was heard along with his body being pushed by a force. As he looked back at the direction where he ran from, he saw a girl flying toward him, pushing him away from where he was standing. She was smiling weakly with a slightly flushed eyes, could she been crying?

It was Haru.

Her sudden push had make Lagann moved out of the path the tree was falling on, But …

*Dooom*

The sound of tree landing completely stunned Lagann who was motionless. The girl that just saved him was buried under the giant tree, with only her hand visible for him to see.

"Why… After I said so much bad things about you … Why are you still following me? ... Why"

Lagann muttered softly while climbing closer her.

"Haru! Answer me! AHHHHHH"

Lagann pushed against the giant tree that was on the girl with all his might, using every single bit of energy that was left inside him. But it didn't even budge; the weight was beyond what he could handle. However he didn't stop, he continued to roar as he pushed against the tree with his body weight. The life of his most precious person was depending him, he couldn't stop.

Just then, as if something inside of him was switched on. His field of vision was slowly overwhelmed by white particles; the heavy giant tree that he was pushing against suddenly became as light as like a feather and moved out of the way. Although Lagann was wondering a bit about how in the world did that happened, he didn't give it that much attention. He quickly squatted next to Haru and lifted her up against himself. Her chest was stained with bloods flowing out of her body and also a bit from her mouth, probably due to the sharp branches that pierce through her chest when the tree landed on her. It was a fatal damage.

"Haru…?"Lagann whispered softly next to her ears.

She turned her head to look at Lagann subconsciously, and smiled.

"Thank god… you're okay." She said weakly, while reaching her hand to touch his cheeks. Her voice could barely be heard among the rain.

"Why?... Did you do it? Why did you save someone like me…?"

"Hehe … Isn't it obvious?" Haru chuckled lightly, she stared at directly him with a warm expression and a pair of eyes that were slowly losing its light.

"Aren't we … -…"

Right when she moved her lips, Lagann suddenly heard another familiar voice out of nowhere, interrupting her soft voice.

- "Lagann! Stop being a coward!"

Shut … up…

Haru then exposed a soft weak smile, a brightly smile that he had ever seen.

- "Stop running away from your past!"

Shut up…. Shut up… What do you know about me?...

Lagann's surroundings started to change like a shift of dimension again, similar to the time when he heard the ear-piercing noisy. The girl he was holding onto was gradually disappearing away, causing him to lose his grip. The most precious person to him was slowly dying away in his hands because of him, the life that he thought he could save, had saved him instead and he couldn't do anything but watch her die slowly in his arms.

He gazed at his hands that was stained by blood and roared, in the new dimension, or perhaps the reality. Knowing that he couldn't save the one who were precious to him even though he was given another chance, he could not help but to feel overwhelmed by regret and bitterness, which slowly contort his minds. He stared at the owner of the voice that echoed in his mind before and roared, trying to release the anger he had for himself onto others; he was slowly losing control of himself.

"Shut up! Lind!"


	12. Chapter 12

3.00

Lagann Part 5:

Lagann's sudden roar stunned almost everyone in the dim junk yard, aside from [F], everyone else was showing a baffled face. They originally thought that Lagann had regained his consciousness and was released from the tattoo guy's ability. However, it didn't seem to be the case.

Holding the sharp metal edge pole on one hand, Lagann stopped walking toward Lind. He stood few feet away from Lind, looking down at him with hateful stares. His face was twitching painfully behind his glasses, and his hands started to tremble from gripping too hard onto the pole.

"I couldn't… save her"

Lagann muttered softly, while lowering his head.

"I couldn't save anyone…"

He continued in a hoarse voice that was barely hearable.

"Dad … Mom … Haru … Everyone died in front of me, and yet I couldn't do a dam thing…"

Lagann suddenly kneeled down, stabbing the pole into the rubbishes in front of him and presses his forehead against his hands that was on top.

Lagann had remembered everything, or most of it. Due to the tattoo guy's ability, he had gone back in the past of his memories, and experienced it all over again. There were memories of the past that he had unknowingly sealed away. Even when he first woke up in that dream, he hadn't realized that it was his past. From time to time, he could feel the uneasiness arising within while in the dream, probably his instinct was warming him about the future that was going to happen, but he disregarded them. Until that day when the uneasiness inside could no longer be surprised, but it was too late.

"… I… …"

Lagann was shivering his shoulder, as he grips tighter onto the pole.

"Why am I this weak? …"

"You're not weak at all!"

Lind shouted loudly, while reluctantly keep his head up to gaze at Lagann.

"You're just lost, not knowing where to go and can't see the path ahead of you. Stop running away from your past! Face it and solve it! If - Argh!"

Another strong intensive force was added onto Lind's body, caused him to stop shouting.

Lagann shook his head slightly, and muttered:

"Shut up… Shut up… Shut up!"

Lagann stood back on his feet once more as he stared at Lind and shouted:

"What do you know! Tell me! What do you know about me?"

"Have you ever lost anyone that is precious in front of you, and yet you couldn't do anything? And Despite no matter how hard you try, you can't SAVE anyone! Tell me! HAVE YOU?"

Lagann's sudden remark silenced Lind, who was laying his head against the ground.

"I thought I could've at least saved her by pushing her away … by rejecting her so that she will hate me, so that she will stop following me, but I failed …"

Lagann murmured as he starts to remember that day; the day when he gave up everything, thrown away everything to try, but in the end, he hesitated.

Lagann grabbed onto an object that he was wearing inside his shirt and snapped its lace, the core drill symbol necklace that Haru had given him from that day, he was still holding onto it. However, the expression he exposed on that day when he received the gift had changed, rather than looking at it with smile, he always looked at it with a sorrow expression ever since that day. Every time when he saw the necklace, he will remember Haru and all the events that happened, but he couldn't bring himself to throw it away, it was his first and last present from Haru after all. But now…

He gripped onto the necklace as hard as he could until his hands started to bleed from the sharp edge of the necklace.

_If it wasn't for this … if I didn't receive this… Haru would never …_

He held the necklace in his free hand, and swing back as far as he could. And He threw it. At a random direction, he threw it. The only present that he ever received from anyone else, the only thing he had left… was thrown away.

"If I knew it would happen like this … then I should have never met you, Haru…"

"Stop lying to yourself, Lagann…"

Lind said weakly, couldn't even move the slightest.

"What's the point of saving her in your dream?..."

"I don't care… I just want to see her… want to see her smile… and…"

"But she died already!"

Lind roared.

"Shut up…"

"It's the truth. Why are you running away from it?"

"I said Shut up…" Lagann whispered softly, his hands would tremble each time Lind shouts.

Even though Lagann was objecting Lind's statement, he knew it from the bottom of his heart, that saving her in his dream won't solve anything, but he just couldn't bring himself to believe that. After losing her for so long, he was finally able to see her smile again in his dream, the smile that brought him light from despair, gave him hope, and supported him. The smile that he thought he could protect… was gone.

_Ya, that's right … you killed her … _

A voice sounded within Lagann, caused him to startle for a bit.

_Because of your hesitation, she died… _

A warm sensation filled the corner of his eyes and slowly cemented into tears, sliding down his cheeks as he raises his injured palms closer to his face.

Blood.

His hands were filled with bloods just like that day, the hands that were stained with his parent's blood, Haru's blood, and now his blood.

_Whose blood are you going to stain next? Huh?_

As tears fell onto his palm and started blending among the blood, the blurry memories of the past began to flash into his mind. The scenery of him next to his dead parents, of him standing in front of his house that was burning, of him shouting at Haru, and slowly … the image of Haru dying in his arm.

"Ahh…"

_That's right… you can't save any one, you can't protect any one … You're weak… So …_

The voice continued in a sarcastic tone, as if it was mocking at Lagann.

_So… Why don't you just die?..._

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Lagann shouted while trying to cover his ears with his hands, but he could still hear the voice.

_If you didn't exist… Haru wouldn't die, your parent wouldn't die, and now your comrades wouldn't have to suffer because of you… So why don't you just die? …_

The last screw that was barely sustaining Lagann's reason had finally become loose and … came off.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Lagann growled again, loud and clear. However this time, something had growled along with him. Behind Lagann back, a pupa that was wrapped by numerous black webs had growled as well, while expanding its size. Although originally for "Power" type, only the host themself can see their Mushi, however in this case, it was different. The size of the pupa had expanded to an unbelievable size within few seconds, while still growling with a loud voice. Even the others in the junk guard could see it now, even though its shape is still unclear and foggy, fading in and out from the darkness, one can tell that it was gigantic.

"Shit… You gotta be kidding me…"

Lind muttered with a soft and weak voice, as he reluctantly raises his head to look at the sudden change. The most direful thing that he had imaged was coming true.

Lagann's "Mushi" was maturing.

"Snap out of it Lagann!"

Lind roared as he tried to escape the force that was crushing down on him by climbing toward Lagann, while continue shouting:

"Or else you are gonna die! Lagann!"

*Booom*

A sound akin to a meteor strike was heard throughout empty junk guard. Something had reach out of the pupa and stomped upon the spot where Lind was; something that looked like some sort of a leg of a beetle.

"Agrghhh!"

Being stomped on by such gigantic force, Lind started coughing out blood breathlessly. The pressure that was crushing onto him had increased to an unbearable amount that was enough to demise a car to dust.

The pupa once again roared, trembled the ground with its overwhelming voice. The outer shell of Pupa was starting to peel away as another object reached out, a gigantic horn that was as long as a truck had pierced the gray sky like a spear, while its sub eyes that were still inside the shell began to redden.

Lagann stood in front of the gigantic monster with the sharp edge metal pole in his right hands, while staring blankly at Lind.

"Snap … snap out … of it… Lagann…"

Lind reached his hand reluctantly forward at Lagann, who was still few feet away from him.

"Remember … your dream …"

"My dream? ..." Lagann responded nonchalantly as he raised his head to look at the sky for a while before he spoke again.

_Ahh… but she's not here anymore … _

"My dream … had already ended …" Lagann muttered while grinning deprecatingly, tears were still rolling down from the corner of his eyes. He stood back into a throwing posture and aimed the sharp end of the metal pole at Lind.

"Ahhhhh!" He then roared while launching the metal pole like a spear at Lind, who lied trapped on the ground by Lagann's ability, unable to move his body at all.


End file.
